


Broken Juliet

by Fantastical_Chaos



Series: The Juliet and Cinderella Chronicles [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Novella, Prequel, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastical_Chaos/pseuds/Fantastical_Chaos
Summary: Prequel to Blood Rose. Before she was bought by the Cinderella Academy, Rin lived as a free woman. Or as free as a Juliet could be in Artemis. Rin lived and dreamed. Nothing could stop her from falling in love. Although none of it could change how Juliets don't have happy endings.
Relationships: Akita Nero/Kagamine Rin
Series: The Juliet and Cinderella Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992373
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Scrunching up her face, sixteen-year-old Kagamine Rin studied the cabbage. After deeming it satisfactory, she added it and others of similar quality to her basket. She also picked up a few turnips and walked to the counter to make her purchase.

"Will that be all?" asked the clerk, a look of disinterest on his face. Rin nodded to answer. When the clerk totaled the costs, he told Rin, "That will be thirteen coin."

"Thirteen?!" Rin exclaimed. "I spoke with Aoki Merli earlier today, and she told me she paid less than half for the same things I'm getting."

"Yes," the clerk agreed, "but Aoki Merli is an Alice."

Rin grit her teeth. "Are you truly going to discriminate against me like this?"

"I need to make sales one way or another. Now either pay seventeen coin, or get out of here."

"It's seventeen coin now?"

"Twenty since you insist in arguing with me."

Jaw clenched, Rin stared at the man for more than a moment. What she wanted to do was walk away without making the purchase. It's what she would have done if she wasn't required to get everything on her shopping list. Rin had to get the items regardless of their price. The clerk knew it as well as she did.

Without a word, Rin slammed the twenty coins onto the counter, picked up her basket, spun on her heel, and walked out of the shop. She covered her eyes and squinted at the sunlight as she stepped outside and waited for her eyes to adjust before she continued with her errands. There was barely enough coin now to buy a new cloth pattern, but perhaps Ms. Yuezheng would feel generous and offer Rin half a pattern now and the rest when Rin could afford it.

Rin kicked up the dirt road as she went. The wooden shacks dotted the town, and many of the villagers walked on foot from business to business, either running errands like Rin or moving to the next job. Laughter and chatter filled the warming air. The boys and Alice girls played outside of the schoolhouse, making the most of their recess. Women gossiped over their bread and cheese as they sat under their tent, their sowing left unattended for now.

Just the sight of the bread alone made Rin's stomach growl with earnest. Before Rin bought the produce, she had hoped to use the leftover coin to buy a pork bun for her first meal of the day, but now she would have to wait till she cooked dinner that evening to taste even a morsel. With a heavy sigh, Rin kept marching to her next destination.

"Rin!"

Freezing at the shout of her name, Rin slowly turned around to see Mr. Chris waving her over. She didn't want to think about what the gruff blacksmith wanted with her, but she approached anyway. The last thing she needed was another complaint filed against her reaching her father.

Yet Mr. Chris, a tall man with black skin who was mostly muscle and had an ugly scar disfiguring the right side of his face, didn't seem upset at Rin for whatever reason that had been dreamed up since the last time someone, namely Luki, wanted to cause her trouble. Instead he looked to be displeased with the young man by his side. The young man shifted from foot to foot, seemingly more out of energetic restlessness than concern over this big man glaring at him.

"Yes, sir?" Rin questioned, switching her basket to her other arm.

Mr. Chris, whose arms were crossed, used his chin to point at the other guy. "This lad here is looking for your father's farm. Your father's still looking for more helping hands, right?"

"Yes, sir." Rin turned her attention to the young man by Mr. Chris's side. He was a tall, skinny fellow who looked more like a scarecrow than a person. Unless he was applying to scare birds and other pests away from the vegetation, she doubted he would get the job. The poor soul didn't look as if he could hold a rake he was so thin.

"Then he can follow you home." With that, Mr. Chris waved his hand in the air as if wiping off an item on his to-do list. He turned away, and that was the end of the exchange.

The young man turned to Rin and grinned, and she used the opportunity to study him a little more. He had olive skin, dirty blond hair that stuck out in every which way, and golden eyes. His clothes fit far too loosely, giving away just how gawky he was. Nothing about this man made him appear qualified to work on her father's farm. She was never going to see him again.

"Nice to meet ya!" the young man greeted, sounding far too cheerful, as he and Rin walked away from the blacksmith's shop. "Name's Akita Nero. You are?"

_He doesn't know what I am then. Okay, good. It's been a long while since I had decent conversation with a stranger._

"Kagamine Rin," she told him. Nero held out his hand, and Rin hesitated a moment before taking it. After Nero gave her hand a firm shake, Rin pulled away and asked, "Where are you from?"

"Tangerice," he answered.

"Isn't that village far from here?"

"Only by twenty miles. I was looking for work when Kagamine Leon's want ad reached the border of town. When I caught wind of it, I grabbed my purse and came straight here."

"Did you walk the whole way?"

"Yep. Stopped last night to rest, then woke up before dawn to finish the journey."

Not sure what to make of Nero's chirpy attitude, Rin said, "Well, your journey is nearly over. The farm is a twenty-minute walk from here. Follow me and—"

"Pardon the interruption," Nero cut in, "but were ya running errands when that scary man called ya over?"

"I can do them later. It's really no trouble."

"Nah, finish them now," Nero replied. "I don't mind the wait. Ya said it's only a twenty-minute walk from here? That's nothing! Ya do what ya need to do before we head that way."

Rin wanted to argue, but she knew arguing wouldn't end well if he saw her left wrist. Even if he really was kind enough to insist Rin finish her errands first, she still didn't want to risk it. Of course, this man was new to town and likely wouldn't stay after not getting the job. Never seeing him after this interaction motivated her to be a little careless in conversation. Although she knew better, Rin held her left arm in a way to hide her exposed wrist as she gave in.

Working quickly in case Nero lacked patience, Rin dropped off her letters at the church before Pastor Fukase knew she stopped by and visited Ms. Yuezheng's shop to buy, to her relief, half a cloth pattern. Rin folded the cloth and stepped outside the tent. When she didn't see Nero, Rin looked around and tried to swallow her heart.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ditch ya," Nero suddenly called out, causing Rin to jump. A pork bun in each hand, he explained, "I smelt something good and thought I'd give it a try."

Rin looked at his hands and asked before she realized her mouth was open, "You're going to eat two?" She couldn't even afford one. There was nothing left in her coin purse.

That was why it surprised Rin when Nero held a hand out and answered, "Actually, I bought one for ya, as a thanks for taking me to your father's farm. Well, I know we're not there yet, but we will be soon so I guess an early payment isn't too big a deal. Unless ya aren't hungry?"

Feeling her stomach tie itself into knots at the sight of the very thing she wanted for lunch being offered to her, Rin greatly desired to accept the pork bun. Yet she didn't trust this man, and she especially didn't trust his kindness.

"I did already eat, but thank you regardless," she said, her stomach tightening so hard it hurt. It was as if her body punished her for refusing the food she badly needed. Rin reminded her stomach it was better to starve in safety than to feast in beatings.

Nero shrugged before biting into the first pork bun. The sight too painful to watch, Rin turned away and told him that she was done with her errands and they would be going to her father's farm now. He followed close behind, finishing the first pork bun and then eating the second.

After he had devoured both pork buns, Nero began conversing with Rin. "So, what do ya grow on the farm? What kind of help does your pa need?"

"We need help picking our cherry trees and also preparing the soil to plant butternut squash, sweet potatoes, and pumpkins. Maintain the crops all through summer, and then harvest in autumn just in time for the Celebration of Colors."

Nero nodded along as Rin spoke. He didn't ask about wages or if housing was provided. Instead he asked, "Will I get to see more of ya if I get a position?"

Cheeks heating up, Rin answered Nero's question with one of her own. "Why are you asking something so insane?"

"Is it insane to want to spend more time with ya and get to know ya?"

So he hadn't seen her tattoo yet after all, and Rin didn't help the situation by keeping it hidden against her body. However, she really wanted to talk to someone who saw her as another person too much to be more rational. "You're being too forward, Mr. Akita."

"Please, call me Nero, and I apologize if it seems I'm being forward. It's only that you're the first person I met in this town – well, not including the blacksmith – and I would like to think we could be good friends if given the opportunity."

"You don't want to be friends with me." Rin regretted saying the words, but she didn't doubt their truth.

Nero didn't ask why Rin thought that, however. What he said was, "I think I should at least get to know ya before deciding whether or not I want to be friends with ya. Does Mistress Kagamine not wish to be friends with me?"

"I'm no mistress. Just Rin is more than fine."

"Okay, does Just Rin not wish to be friends with me?"

Despite herself, Rin snorted. "You are persistent."

"Ya haven't answered my question."

"Very well. Like you, I would need to get to know you before I can decide whether or not I want to be friends with you."

"And will there be opportunities for us to get to know each other?"

"I fail to see why this is so important to you."

"Perhaps this is important to me because I think you're interesting."

"Interesting?" Rin looked at Nero from the corner of her eye to see him smiling widely at her.

"I know first impressions don't tell a lot about a person," he began, "but my first impression of ya when the blacksmith called ya over was how pretty ya are."

Rin ducked her head down. If her burning cheeks was an indication, she didn't want Nero seeing her blush.

"Next was you seemed rather passive," Nero continued, either ignoring or oblivious to her turned away face. "Now, as it's only the two of us around, ya seem rather outspoken. Interesting indeed. I'm curious to know if you're strong-willed or without agency, and if the former, why ya pretend otherwise with an audience."

 _He still hasn't figured it out yet._ "And if you get your answer," Rin replied, "what then?"

"I would like to find out if my other impressions are correct."

"Other impressions?"

"Calm, level-headed, easily fed up with the likes of me—"

"I'll tell you now that last one is correct," Rin stated, laughing. She then slammed her jaw shut.

However, Nero didn't seem offended. He simply laughed as well and added, "Blunt, too. I can respect that."

"Most people don't. They like to be told what they want to hear."

"Not me."

"What if you don't like what you hear?"

"If I'm going to take offense at every comment that doesn't agree with me, then I'm too emotionally immature to have valid arguments and opinions."

As her cheeks no longer felt flushed, Rin turned her attention back to the young man. He was smarter than he looked, that much was now evident. Yet there was still a skip to his step, his arms swinging carefree by his sides. There didn't seem to be any burdens of life on his shoulders. Either that, or he carried them well.

"I think you're the interesting one here, Mr. Nero," Rin slowly replied, looking away again.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"I'll leave that for you to decide." Before Nero could reply, Rin announced, "We're here."

"Thank ya again for guiding me," Nero said as they stopped. He moved to stand in front of Rin, reached out, and took her free right hand. "I hope this won't be the last time I see ya."

Rin didn't expect Nero to kiss the back of her hand, that was why she was too stunned to yank it out of his grasp. He smiled as he dropped it soon after. If nobody had seen it, that would have been the end.

Only somebody did see.

And that wasn't the end.

What was meant to be a simple expression of gratitude was going to be a crime for which Rin would be punished.

It was from the corner of her eye Rin saw him coming. She jumped away from Nero, her heartrate shooting up. Pointing out the approaching man, Rin told Nero that the newcomer was her father.

Kagamine Leon glared at his daughter as he grew closer. Yet when he was within earshot, he called out, "Greetings, young man! What is your business here?"

"Greetings, Mr. Kagamine!" Nero returned, grinning the way he did at Rin back in town. "I'm Akita Nero from Tangerice. I saw your want ad and immediately was on my way. Tell me, do ya still need a hand?"

Looking Nero up and down, Leon clearly had the same initial thoughts Rin had. However, he couldn't deny Nero employment without first seeing what the young man had to offer. It was a law that never worked in Rin's favor, but perhaps it would give Nero a chance.

"Go inside the house and begin your chores," Leon told his daughter. Nero couldn't see it, but Rin could and did.

Rin forced herself to swallow. "Yes, father."

As she treaded to the house, she heard her father tell Nero, "I'm so sorry Rin had to be the first you met here. I promise, employment here won't be a shame for you to bear. My daughter is the only Juliet on this farm."

Not hearing Nero's reaction nor wanting to hear it, Rin kept marching forward. Now that Nero knew, he would be repulsed and wonder why he didn't seek out the blood rose tattoo on her left wrist sooner. That's how the story always ended for Rin's potential friends.

 _And that, Nero, is why you don't want to be friends with me,_ Rin silently told the young man as she walked farther and farther away from the first and last taste of kindness from a stranger she experienced in a long, long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Wincing, Rin patted dry the large cut on her cheek. She tripped while carrying a clay pot, and it shattered beneath her as one of the pieces cut her cheek. Or at least that was the story. At least the cut seemed to be healing well enough. It had been a few days since, and Rin had to go to town again.

Saturdays were her turn to rent a tent and sale her handkerchiefs. The weekends were usually full of wealthy travelers needing to cross through her village on their trip to the beach or visit family and friends. Traffic of such magnitude needed as many sellers as possible to make the most out of the fat purses that walked past, which was how Rin was able to rent a tent that would otherwise be reserved for an Alice.

Rin put all the handkerchiefs she had spent every night that week making in a basket along with cloth and a sewing kit to make more throughout the day. Pulling her pink, short-sleeved dress out of her small closet, Rin prepared herself as if she was about to go to a Sunday service instead. When she was dressed and ready, she put her purse around her hip.

Her father's absence in their small wooden shack of a house told Rin he had already went out for the morning. Looking this way and that to make sure there were no witnesses, Rin quickly snatched a slice of bread off the table and shoved the whole thing in her mouth. Now to hope her father didn't pick up a habit of counting bread slices.

As Rin stepped outside, she took in a lungful of air. Spring was her favorite season, especially when the flowers began to bloom. Something about the world being reborn after a harsh season gave Rin a sense of hope for the future, even her own.

"Need some help?"

Rin jumped and turned her attention towards her father's new hand. It more than surprised her to learn that Nero got the job. The kid was more useful with farm equipment than he looked, or her father had said something of the sorts after teaching Rin to not let anyone treat her so tenderly ever again.

However, Nero didn't seem to have the lesson passed onto him. He pointed at Rin's basket and said, "I can carry that to town for ya, if ya like."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Rin said, marching forward. "It isn't too heavy for me to carry myself. Besides, aren't you needed to help plow the fields?"

"Master Kagamine is sending me to town to pick up fertilizer," Nero replied, walking beside Rin. "Since ya are going to town too, I figured we could walk together."

"That won't be necessary. After all, I'm running late, and I doubt you picked up any coins for the fertilizer."

This halted Nero, and Rin stopped to see what he would do. After muttering that she was right, Nero turned around to go back to the house. Rin sighed as she watched his retreating figure before spinning back around to continue her trek to the village.

Taking chances with Nero was the last thing Rin intended to do. It was one thing when she thought the first time she saw him was also the last, but now he lived on the same farm she did. Rin had no interest in learning if he would be the new Luki.

Upon arrival, Rin paid her rent fee and settled herself in the tent furthest in the back. It was more difficult to make sales where few could see her, but it was better than nothing. Rin laid out her blanket, set the handkerchiefs on display, and pulled out her cloth and sewing kit to get to work.

"All work and no play makes Jill a dumb goat," greeted the person who began setting up in the tent next to Rin's.

"Morning, Merli," Rin greeted without looking up.

Aoki Merli was one of the nicer villagers, and Rin was grateful that out of anyone, it was Merli who set up shop next to her. Seamstress by day and rug weaver by night, Merli was very well off for an unmarried Alice. Why she chose to move to Rin's village and stay there even when she could afford to live somewhere nicer, Rin didn't know nor ever asked.

"What happened to your face?"

The lie rolled from Rin's lips. "I tripped while carrying a clay pot."

"Are you okay?"

 _No._ "I'm fine."

The girls continued to set up. When they were done, Merli came over to inspect what Rin had for sale.

"I like the cherry blossom ones," Merli said, eyeing one of the patterns Rin had for sale.

"I do, too," Rin replied. "It's one of Ms. Yuezheng's new designs."

If Rin made enough sales, she planned to buy the rest of the cloth within the next week.

Merli bought one of the handkerchiefs, becoming Rin's first sale of the day. The Alice tucked the cloth into the pocket of her apron, showed Rin a big smile, and returned to her station. The handkerchief matched well with Merli's floral pattern dress, completed by the flower crown in her purple hair.

Not five minutes had passed before Nero came up to Rin's tent and looked over her display. "Ya made all this?" he asked, sounding . . . honestly impressed.

"Yes, I did," Rin answered, holding up the next project she sewed on her lap.

"They look good."

"Making handkerchiefs isn't that hard."

"Well, I don't know anything about sowing so even basic projects are impressive to me."

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be buying fertilizer?"

"What, I can't stop to say hi first? Ya did rush off earlier without a proper good morning."

"Good morning, now please leave," Rin said, eyes returning to her work. "Traffic is going to pick up soon, and I need potential customers to see what I have for sale."

Nero quietly apologized, gave Merli a polite hello, and went on his way. After he had gone, Rin looked up and blew her bangs out of her eyes. Her gaze remained locked on Nero until he was lost in the crowd.

"Weren't you a little cold to him?" Merli asked, hanging up the last of her rugs.

"I don't trust his kindness," Rin answered. "Nobody is kind for nothing."

A memory tried to surface, but Rin shoved it away. _You stay down. I'm not going to let you ruin my day._

"I'm kind to you," Merli pointed out, "or least I try to be, and you're not as suspicious of me to talk to me in such a manner."

"That's different. You don't work on my father's farm."

"Oh, that's one of your father's new hands?"

"Yes. He was hired a few days ago, and his persistence in conversing with me is rather annoying. I don't know what it is he wants, but I'm not going to let him have it."

Merli stared at Rin for a moment before shrugging. "I understand your reasons for keeping him at arm's length, but why not try to figure out what it is he wants first?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying make a game out of it if you have to. You're too smart to let your guard down, so why not have a little fun? There's more than one way to have a boy toy."

Biting her lower lip, Rin asked, "Wouldn't that be . . . wrong?"

"He started the game, so why not play along?" was how Merli answered. "As long as things don't go too far, what harm can it do?"

The conversation done, Rin returned to her work. However, even as she talked with customers and made sales, what Merli said lingered at the back of Rin's mind. If Nero wasn't going to leave Rin alone, she could at least participate in whatever twisted game he was playing with her.

* * *

When it was time to pack up for the day, Rin counted the coins she had made. Seventeen coins. It wasn't her greatest sale, but it was better than average. After slipping three coins into her shoe and using two to buy a turkey leg for dinner, Rin walked home with her basket in arm.

Rin discarded the bone in the village's trash heap before walking out of its borders, satisfied with how the day went. She walked slowly to let the moment last as long as possible, even if the setting sun and rising three moons told her to get home quickly before it got to be dangerous. It did nothing to rush the young girl.

When the farm came into view, a figure saw her from the distance and ran to meet her. Rin's heart stopped, dreading the worst, before she realized it was Nero. Remembering Merli's suggestion that morning to play Nero's game, Rin decided she had nothing to lose.

"There ya are," Nero greeted when he caught up with Rin, who stopped walking instead of meeting him halfway. "It's getting late, and ya weren't back yet. I started to get worried."

"No need to worry yourself over me," Rin said as she resumed her walk to the farm. Nero followed beside her. "I can take care of myself."

"Rin, are ya avoiding me?" Nero asked, cutting straight to the point.

Not knowing what to answered, Rin asked, "What makes you suggest that?"

Unlike her, Nero had an answer. "Ever since we arrived at this farm together the day we met, ya acted as if you can't stand to be around me. Ya were perfectly fine in the village and on the way, so what changed? Did I do something wrong? Have I upset ya and not realize it?"

Rin almost couldn't believe how dense he was. "In case you aren't aware, I'm a Juliet."

Snorting, Nero said, "Of course, I'm aware. I knew it before looking at ya. Wanna know what the blacksmith said before calling your attention? He said, 'That Juliet over there is Kagamine Leon's daughter. She'll be able to help you.' Yeah, I know you're a Juliet, but it's not as if that means anything to me."

Rin pursed her lips, at a loss for words. Then, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm too used to people not treating me decently to trust anyone who does."

It wasn't a lie, but that didn't mean Rin had plans to let her guard down. This really could have been a game of some sorts. Until Rin could know for certain, she couldn't leave herself in the position to get hurt again.

"I really want to be your friend," Nero said as they neared the farm. "If ya don't want to be friends, then tell me now so I can stop bothering ya."

"But why would you want to be friends with me?" Rin asked, brows furrowed. "Why bother yourself with the likes of a Juliet?"

"Maybe . . . maybe I just think you're fun to be around," Nero answered. "Forget caste. I think you would be a good friend to have, but I'll leave ya alone if that's what ya want."

Before Rin could reply, or at the very least think of a response, they were close enough to the house and barn for them to go their separate ways. Nero bade her goodnight. Unable to speak, Rin did not return the farewell.

Rin watched his retreating figure for a moment before turning away and walking inside. Game or no, Nero seemed genuine in his offer to stop talking to her if that's what Rin really wanted. The problem was Rin didn't know if that's what she wanted after all.


	3. Chapter 3

"There must be something I can do," Rin pleaded, refusing to be sent away so easily. "I can press the cloth or stitch the pattern. Please, Ms. Yuezheng, I'll do anything!"

Ms. Yuezheng released a heavy sigh and spoke gently as she told Rin, "You must understand that it isn't lack of work you can do, but that I can't afford to hire your helping hand."

"Please," Rin repeated, ready to beg some more, but Ms. Yuezheng held up a hand to silence Rin before she could get any further.

"Believe me, yours is the last employment I wish to determinate. Not only are you a hard worker who deserves wages beyond your caste, but you are also a loyal customer who does not expect or ask for employee discounts.

"Nonetheless, I cannot continue to keep hiring you on days I'm short staffed or busier than usual. Lady Vinyl's new tax law has already cut my profits too short for comfort, and on top of that, customers aren't able to purchase as much as before. If I'm to not go out of business, I must let go of all my part-time employees. Please, Rin, it's nothing personal."

Dejected, Rin blew her bangs out of her eyes. She looked around the shop, at all the cloths and sewing kits and ladies coats on display. Anywhere was better than looking Ms. Yuezheng in the eye as she muttered, "I understand. All my other employers terminated me today as well. I had just been hoping you would be the only one to not let me go. . . ."

"I'm sorry, Rin." Ms. Yuezheng placed a hand on Rin's shoulder. "I truly am."

Not having a response, Rin bade Ms. Yuezheng a farewell and walked out of the shop. All four of her part-time jobs had let her go. She didn't know how she was going to tell her dad or how he would respond to the news.

With far more time left in the day than what Rin would desire before going home, she walked into the church and made her way to the alter. Kneeling at the cross, Rin folded her hands and closed her eyes to pray.

_Help me, Holy Father. I'm afraid what is happening now is the start of something I'm not prepared to live through. Please, give me the faith to hold on even when the entire world screams at me to let go._

On and on Rin went. Her anxieties overwhelmed her, but praying made it easier to breathe under the weight of the worries of the world. Rin didn't know how long she had prayed until she felt a gentle pressure on her shoulders. With a soft "Amen," Rin turned around and smiled at the newcomer. "Good morning, Brother Fukase."

The pastor, an older gentleman whose hair remained a bold crimson despite his age, offered Rin his hand to help her to her feet. "What are you doing here, Rin? Shouldn't you be helping Mr. Anon in his kitchen?"

"I was, until he let me go this morning," Rin muttered before telling Brother Fukase that she tried to seek work from her other employers only to be told they too could no longer afford to hire her. When she was finished, Rin sighed and added, "Taxes are so high thanks to this new law, customers can't afford to shop, and businesses can't afford to employ. Or at least that's what everyone's been telling me."

Brother Fukase smiled sadly. "I can't say that I didn't see this coming. After the Governess passed that act last year, I knew it would only be a matter of time before the districts began raising taxes to keep up with the Governess's new regulations. Rebuilding the Winter Continent temple won't happen for free."

Snorting, Rin said, "All for a goddess who doesn't exist."

"Now, Rin, you know some people are just as devoted to their faith in the goddess as we are to our faith in God." When Rin didn't respond, Brother Fukase asked, "Would you like to help me write letters for the other Brothers? Your penmanship is so divine, I'm sure most of them would rather read a letter written by your hand than my chicken scratch."

"It's not as if I have anything else to do," Rin answered before following Brother Fukase to his office in the back of the church.

Rin settled herself in the small wooden desk in the corner and got to work. Although typically a fast writer, Rin allowed herself to write as slowly and precisely as possible. The longer she could put off getting home, the better.

From his desk, Brother Fukase prepared his Sunday sermon. As Rin stretched out her hand and rotated her wrist after writing half a dozen letters, she recalled how he was the first to give her that first job and how he was the one to teach her to read, write, and do arithmetic when the village's own school wouldn't accept the likes of Rin as a student. Brother Fukase gave Rin her first chance, and now he gave her the last. If people's incomes really were getting lower, their first response would be to stop tithing to the church. The church already didn't receive much funding, and if a good chunk of the tithing went, so would the church's ability to pay its bills. Rin knew she wasn't going to receive much for her work today, and it was highly unlikely Brother Fukase would be able to give her more paying jobs in the near future. Regardless, Rin was grateful to receive at least some work to keep her busy.

Breaking for lunch, Rin and Brother Fukase sat outside. They split a sandwich and poured a pot of soup into two bowls. It wasn't the biggest lunch, but it was lunch nonetheless.

"That young man your father recently hired is quite the character," Brother Fukase said during the meal.

Although Rin knew whom he meant, she still questioned, "Who? Akita Nero?"

Brother Fukase nodded. "Introduced himself to me before service this past Sunday, then shook my hand again after the conclusion. Both times he had the biggest smile on his face. The young man radiances such positive energy. I can't begin to figure out how such a bright lad manages to work on your father's farm."

"I don't know how he does it either." Rin stirred her spoon in her soup. "Father isn't the kindest man, nor are the other helping hands, but Nero doesn't let it get to him. Every time I come home, he greets me as if he just had the best day of his life, even when he broke his toe the other day and could barely walk."

Something about Rin's tone must have given away something she didn't intend, for Brother Fukase stated, "You don't trust his joy and kindness."

"Nobody is that unconditionally kind, especially to me."

"Am I not unconditionally kind to you?"

"That's different. We have known each other for years. Nero and I met not even two weeks ago."

"Do you think he's playing some sort of game by being so kind to you?"

"Undoubtedly."

"So, are you ignoring his kindness then, or are you playing your own game as well?" When Rin didn't respond, Brother Fukase said, "That boy has taken quite the liking to you, Rin. I saw it the way he stole glances at you during service."

Rin froze with her sandwich halfway to her mouth. She hadn't realized Nero so much as looked in her direction while Brother Fukase preached.

"It's fine if you don't return the feelings or ever intend to," Brother Fukase said, setting his bowl aside and picking up the sandwich on his lap. "However, don't play games with him. The heart is so easy to break and so difficult to heal. Be honest with him, even if being honest means telling the poor soul you don't want anything to do with him. That will hurt less in the long run than stringing him along."

For a moment, Rin studied her sandwich, suddenly at a loss for appetite. Now Merli's suggestion to play along seemed so cruel.

"I understand," she muttered.

The feeling that overcame Rin wasn't fear of how Nero intended to hurt her. Instead she felt an immense wave of shame at holding him at arm's length when his interactions with her had always appeared nothing but genuine. Then a new fear arose at what would happen between them if Rin allowed herself to be friends with the one whose smile rivaled the shining sun itself.

* * *

Three coins. It was all Brother Fukase could spare for Rin's writing letters. Frankly, she had been overpaid for such a simple task, but it was still half of what she would normally return home had she worked in Mr. Anon's kitchen.

She didn't put any coins in her shoe.

Just as Rin expected, telling her father of her terminated employments did not go over well. Rin had offered to work on the farm instead so Leon wouldn't have to hire anymore help. The suggestion was eventually accepted, but not before Rin received new bruises to hide under her sleeves.

"What are ya doing here?" Nero asked when Rin entered the barn with nothing more than a hairbrush and a pile of blankets.

"I lost all four of my jobs today," Rin answered, staring at her toes.

Luki barked a laugh in the back of the barn. Rin could hear him muttering something to the others, but she tuned him out. He only had power to hurt Rin if she gave it to him.

Although thinking such didn't stop her skin from crawling.

Rin didn't want to look at Nero, and she especially didn't want to look at her father's other men to see Luki's smug face. Without seeing them, she sensed some of their eyes traveling up and down her form. If any of the men wanted to touch Rin someplace inappropriate, there was nothing stopping them. They knew as well as she did that her father didn't care. It had happened before. Rin didn't want to know how much further it could go now that she resided in the same building as they and the animals.

Swallowing, Rin stammered, "Fa-Father is having me work on the farm with you and the oth-others."

"I see," Nero said slowly, "but that doesn't explain why you're here."

"If I'm to work as a farm hand, I shall sleep as one. Father locked me out of my room and sent me here to make myself up a bed."

"But you're a lady! Ya shouldn't sleep in a barn filled with men."

"I'm a Juliet," Rin replied. "No law recognizes me as a lady. My choices are to either sleep here or sleep outside, and I can't imagine sleeping outside would be any better."

"You can make your bed right here!" Luki called out. The others shouted similar things, but Luki's voice drowned them all out. "You know I'll keep you warm."

Rin's stomach churned, and she suppressed the urge to vomit.

As Rin still stared at the ground, she didn't see Nero reach out to take the blankets from her arms. Her head snapped up to watch him climb the ladder to the second floor of the barn with his free arm while the other held her blankets tucked by his side. Rin looked to the men staring at her, Luki wearing that wolfish grin of his, and immediately followed Nero.

"What are you doing?" Rin climbed the last step and watched Nero pull a blanket off the mattress and set Rin's down in its place.

Instead of answering her, Nero told Rin to make her bed while he went to retrieve something. With a lack of something better to do, Rin made the bed. She didn't dare ask what Nero was doing and whose bed this was she now made.

When Nero returned, he had a hammer and a few nails in hand. He didn't speak as he picked up the blanket from before, moved to stand in front of Rin and the bed she made, and began nailing the blanket to the beam just above his head. Dumbstruck, Rin watched Nero strike the first nail into place before moving to the next.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked again, too surprised to believe what she was seeing.

"A lady needs her privacy, so I'm making her a curtain," Nero answered, not faltering in his hammering.

"Who's mattress is this?"

"Yours."

"Okay, whose was it before it was mine?"

"Mine."

"Where will you sleep?"

"By the foot of the ladder."

"But your blanket—"

"It's getting too warm for a blanket. I'll be fine, Rin."

As Rin watched Nero nail up the blanket, she scarcely found the words to speak. This was such a generous act of kindness, and it being aim towards her made it all the more confounding. There was nothing for Nero to gain by doing this for her. He was making a personal sacrifice without expecting anything in return. After he had finished, wished Rin a good night, and climbed down the ladder, Rin began to cry silent tears.

* * *

 _I really was foolish to ever doubt him._ Rin thought after she had changed into her work clothes behind the privacy of her makeshift curtain and walked towards the ladder to see Nero sleeping at the foot of it. Peeking out the window near the top of the barn indicated that sunrise would come soon.

Not wanting to wait for the day to start before she did, Rin climbed down the ladder and carefully stepped over Nero's sleeping form. She knelt next to him and gently shook his shoulder.

"Nero?" she softly called.

"Hmm?" he answered, half asleep. Cracking open an eye, he asked, "Rin? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, but I would like it very much if you would take a walk with me."

"Sure. Just give me a moment to change."

While Rin waited for Nero, she walked to the pump to wash her hands and face. With wet fingers, Rin cleaned through her shoulder length hair before tying it back with the twine she brought with her. It was as she swiped the bangs from her eyes that Nero joined her.

"How did ya sleep last night?" he asked as he washed his own hands, face, and neck.

"Better than expected," Rin answered. "I, uh . . . I wanted to thank you, for what you did last night. It was awfully kind of you to create some level of privacy for me, even at the cost of your own bed and blanket."

"It was the least I could do." Nero shook out his face. "I couldn't live with myself if I allowed a lady to be forced to be exposed like that."

"Please, stop calling me a lady." Rin began walking away. "My being the daughter of your employer does not give me any status over you. I am a Juliet and only a Juliet – I am no more than the oxen and cattle you and the others sleep beside."

"Cinderella, Alice, or Juliet, ya are still of the opposite sex," Nero said as he fell into step next to Rin. "I respect ya as a woman, regardless of caste."

"Don't respect me," Rin replied, fingers curling into fists. "You don't know how it feels to be put back in your place, even when it wasn't you who stepped out of line to begin with."

"I won't treat ya as an animal, if that's what ya want."

"It isn't about what I want. It's about what society will and won't accept from me."

"Rin."

Rin kept walking, even as Nero fell behind her. He had to shout her name twice more before she stopped and turned around.

"I can't treat ya as a lady, but I won't treat ya as an animal either," he stated so matter-of-factly Rin knew there was no arguing with him. Although he surprised her by saying, "Please, bear in mind that I'm not high status either. My father gambled away the family fortune then shot himself in the head. My mother, in turn, mourned so deeply she wasted away till there was nothing left. I come from worse than nothing and will always be nothing. In that regard, should I at the very least think of ya as my equal?"

The mere thought was so ludicrous, Rin barked a laugh. "No man wants to consider himself an equal to a Juliet."

"Stop thinking of your caste, Rin!" Nero exclaimed, frustrated. He ran his fingers through his shaggy main. "Ya are a person, not your tattoo. If that blood rose mattered to me even the slightest, I would not have extended a hand of friendship the day we met. Besides, I am not a man to judge a woman's caste when my own status is so low. Maybe in society we aren't equals, but yet in so many ways, we are. Why do you refuse to see that?"

Tears springing up anew, Rin shook her head and confessed, "I can't trust that you won't ultimately hurt me. Not when it's happened too many times for me to care to count."

Nero's demeanor softened.

"I won't hurt ya," he said.

"You can't promise that."

"I can promise that I will never intentionally hurt ya. Rin, I don't ever want to hurt ya. I care about ya."

Rin laughed in spite of her still falling tears. "How can you care about me? You barely know me."

"True," Nero agreed, "but I want to get to know ya. Seeing how we'll be working together now, it seems inevitable. The question is, will we work together as two people who can't be near each other, or will we work together as friends?"

Remembering Brother Fukase's words and the kindness Nero never failed to show her, Rin wiped her eyes, forced a smile onto her face, and said, "I suppose friends would be nice."


	4. Chapter 4

Having just enough rent money set aside, Rin talked her father into allowing her to spend that Saturday selling what remained of her handkerchiefs. It took a lot of convincing, but Leon eventually relented. He unlocked Rin's bedroom to allow her a few minutes to retrieve her belongings.

Rin didn't waste a second. She gathered her handkerchiefs and put them in her basket, but she left her cloths and sewing equipment behind. After all, there was no sense in making more when she was already doubtful she would be able to sell what was left. Straining her ears and holding her breath, Rin waited until the coast was clear before she dropped to her knees and pulled up the loose floorboard under her bed. When she got what she wanted, Rin put the bag in her dress pocket and put the floorboard back in place.

"Rin!" her father roared, throwing open her door just as she pushed herself back to her feet. "Time's up. Get out of here!"

"Ye-yes, Father." Rin scooped up her basket and ran towards the door. However, she was halted when Leon roughly grabbed her by the upper arm.

"This had better be worth it," he growled before pushing Rin away.

Stumbling, Rin regained her balance and ran out the door. Rin walked halfway down the road, "suddenly remembered" that she forgot her coat, and ran to the barn. Basket by the side of the ladder, Rin scampered up and knelt beside her barn bed. There was a hole in the side of the mattress from the past few nights in which Rin picked away the threads one by one. Now she pulled the small bag of coins from her dress and hid them in the mattress.

Before anyone could think to see what she was up to, Rin grabbed her coat and quickly descended the ladder.

She froze when she saw Luki going through the contents of her basket.

"Those aren't yours," she forced out as she stepped off the ladder.

"I just wanted to see what you had in here," Luki replied, grinning wickedly. "Nothing to interest me, I'm afraid."

"Good, because you're not my target demographic."

"Nah uh uh. You don't want to be talking to _me_ like that, Rin. Remember what happened the last time you gave me lip?"

"Don't you mean what I did to your lip in exchange?"

"Such a violent girl."

"Considering where your hand was going, I don't think I was violent enough."

Luki continued to grin as he leered over her. Swallowing her heart, Rin held out her hand and demanded, "Give me my basket back."

"Fine." Luki unceremoniously tossed the basket onto the barn floor, the handkerchiefs spilling out all over. "I have more important things to be doing rather than deal with the likes of you."

Without another word, Luki left the barn. Rin glared at his retreating figure as she stooped down to pick up her handkerchiefs. They were a little dirty now, but Rin didn't doubt she would still be able to sell them.

If there were enough shoppers, of course.

* * *

Six coins. That was it. Six measly coins.

With a heavy sigh, Rin mentally debated with herself for a minute before she ultimately decided to pluck a coin away and slip it into her shoe. She put the other five in her purse before gathering her belongings. The traffic that came through the village was almost nonexistent. Fewer people were traveling. Fewer still had the excess coin to purchase nonessential goods.

On the one hand, Rin made a decent amount all things considered. On the other, she just barely made enough to make back the rent fee she paid beforehand. All in all, Leon was going to be furious Rin didn't make enough for her selling there to be worth it.

"Is everything all right, Rin?" Merli frowned at Rin, her brows knit together with concern. "You look depressed."

"I'm sad this will be the last time I sell here," Rin said, the statement being half true. "Unless sales pick up again, it isn't worth it to purchase a rent fee only to spend all day barely making it back."

"I understand," Merli replied, but the comment did nothing to comfort Rin.

 _You don't understand,_ Rin bitterly thought as she bade Merli a farewell and walked home. _You can never understand what it's like to be a Juliet. You can never understand what it's like to be treated as a walking curse, as the very reason your father is miserable._

During the walk home, Rin alternated between meandering and speed walking. Sometimes she wanted to put off what she was going to face, and other times she wanted to get it over already. Either way, Rin knew there was no escaping what was to come.

Heartrate erratic, Rin walked inside the shack of a home and found her father sitting at the table. He was reading the paper, a cup of coffee by his side, and Rin swallowed at the sight of him. It was a full five minutes before he finally closed the pages, set the paper down, and acknowledged her presence.

"Well?"

Rin, with trembling hands, reached for her purse and handed it to her father. Leon snatched it from her fingers and dumped the contents onto the wooden table. The five coins scattered and rolled, and Leon stared at them for a moment before turning his attention towards Rin.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he snarled. "Where's the rest of the money?"

"There is no rest," Rin replied, forcing herself to maintain eye contact.

"You lying wench! You never come home with less than three times as much. Where is the rest?"

"There is no rest," Rin repeated, her words weaker now. "The traffic today was hardly what it usually is. There weren't as many customers to sell to, and I—"

"Excuses!" Leon hurled his mug at Rin, and it hit her square in the chest.

The hot liquid soaked through Rin's only nice dress and burned her skin. Gasping, Rin tried to refill her lungs after the force of mug against chest knocked the air out of her. The mug fell to the floor with a resounding thud, the material too thick and strong to so much as crack from the force.

"I know the renting fee is three coin," Leon growled as he rose to his feet. "If you only returned with five, that is a two coin profit. _Two coin!_ You lazy, wicked child! I would have gotten far more use from you had you been at the farm, but no. You wanted to run off and laze the day away."

Rin shrieked as her father grabbed her by the hair. He thrust her closer to him. Whimpering, Rin did nothing to fight him off.

"You shame me," he whispered, the words piercing through Rin's very core. "If only it were your brother who lived and you who died. I would have a living son, an heir to this farm. I would still have my wife. Except you had to come instead and take everything away from me. I gave you life, and this is how you repay me? By cursing me with your very presence?!"

Leon threw Rin down, and she knocked her head against the table leg. Heart in her throat and unable to hear much else through the blood rushing behind her ears, Rin pushed herself up enough to see what her father would do next. Perhaps he would kick her while she was in the perfect position, or maybe he would throw her around more. Perhaps he would cut her face again. Whatever came next, Rin steeled herself for it.

Except Leon did none of those things. He gripped Rin's upper arm like a tourniquet, jerked her to her feet, and dragged her along until they came to the front door. Without a word, Leon kicked open the door and threw Rin outside.

After the door slammed shut behind her, Rin lied in the dirt for a minute. Two minutes. She pushed herself to her feet by the third minute mark.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Nero asked as Rin stormed into the barn.

Ignoring him and the snickers of the other farm hands who knew enough to piece together what had happened, Rin grabbed one of the sickles and rushed out again. Rin marched forward, trying to get as far away from the barn as possible. Nero called after her, but she didn't turn.

When she was a good distance away, Rin collapsed to her knees and raised the sickle. Nero shouted her name from the top of his lungs, but still Rin paid him no mind. In one swift motion, Rin grabbed a fistful of her own hair and forced the blade through the thin strands.

Rin bit back a wince when she felt a sharp pain between her thumb and forefinger. However, she forced herself to work through it as she grabbed another fistful of blonde strands and cut them as well. As she hacked away at her hair, she noticed blood falling to the ground with the cut locks.

After she had finished, Rin threw the sickle down and stared at the remains of her longer hair. Tears stung the back of her eyes. Rin didn't cry.

Once upon a time, Rin had long hair. Her father shaved it all off after Rin received her blood rose tattoo, much to the dismay of her still living mother. Ever since, Rin wanted to grow it out to her hips again. Yet longer hair was easier to grab and pull. It seemed Rin could never grow her hair past her shoulders before she got sick of Leon using her hair as a way to throw her down and just cut it all off instead.

Nobody ever questioned it whenever Rin suddenly had a choppy boy's haircut. Maybe they already knew. Maybe they didn't care.

Her hand stinging, Rin brought it to her chest and looked at the wound. There was so much bleeding that Rin couldn't tell if the cut was deep or shallow. Either way, she risked infection if she didn't do something about it.

"Rin," Nero gently called as he knelt by her side. "What's wrong?"

This time, Rin answered him. "Everything."

"Let me see your hand."

Nero offered his, and Rin stared at it without moving. As time passed, she feared Nero would try to force her to show him her palm, but he moved no more than she did. Soon Rin gave in and stretched out her wounded hand.

Cradling her palm gently, Nero studied the wound. He used the edge of his shirt to wipe away the blood and apologized when Rin whimpered. After a moment he said, "The cut isn't deep, but we still need to disinfect it. Go to the pump, and I'll go get everything to clean your hand with."

Dumbstruck, Rin didn't think to do anything except what Nero told her. Hand against her chest again, Rin walked towards the pump. Instead of waiting for Nero, she took initiative to begin washing the blood away.

"Oh, it isn't as bad as I thought," Nero said when he reappeared, a bottle in one hand and pliers in the other. He held out his hand, and Rin placed hers in his. Holding up the bottle, Nero warned, "This is going to sting."

Although Rin braced herself, she still cried out when the contents of the bottle poured over her wound.

"What is that?!" she shouted after Nero finished pouring.

"Alcohol."

"You have alcohol?"

"No, but Li does. Don't tell him I used it."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Nero used the pliers to cut a strip from his coat, wrapped the cloth around Rin's palm, and tied the cloth in place.

"Thank you," Rin said as she brought her palm against her chest again. The wound still throbbed, but the bleeding slowed. She held the wounded hand with the whole, careful to not move in any way that would worsen the cut.

"Hold still," Nero said as he moved behind Rin.

"What are you doing?"

"Cutting your hair so the strands aren't so uneven."

"With pliers?"

"Better than a sickle."

Having nothing else to say, Rin sat as Nero cut her hair. In a lot of ways, having a man so close to her while he held a tool that could hurt her was terrifying to Rin. Yet in other ways, that man being Nero filled Rin with a sense of comfort from knowing she was safe.

"Ya really scared me back there," Nero said as he kept working on what remained of her hair. "Ya run into the barn, snatch the sickle, and run away. One of the guys made a comment something like, 'Mr. Kagamine must have beat her back into place again.' Then I look back outside and see ya raise the sickle, and I thought . . ."

"That I was going to take my own life," Rin finished for him.

She heard Nero swallow. "Yeah. . . . I was incredibly relieved to see ya only intended to cut your hair, so I thought I'd let ya have your moment."

When Rin didn't reply, Nero asked, "He pulls your hair, doesn't he?"

"That's why I cut it," Rin answered.

"Have ya told anyone about this?"

"Only Brother Fukase, but there's nothing he can do. There's nothing anyone can do."

"What do ya mean? Rin, your own father is abusing ya!"

"That doesn't mean anything when you're a Juliet. In the law's eyes, I'm not his daughter. I'm his property. Nobody is going to tell a man how to treat his property."

It was Nero's turn to not respond. He finished cutting Rin's hair without speaking. When he finished, he sat beside her. For a few minutes, the two watched the stars. It wasn't until Nero moved Rin realized that during that time, she leaned closer to him. Not touching, but close enough to feel his body heat radiate from him.

"We best be getting to bed," Nero said, pushing himself to his feet. He offered Rin his hand. "We got a long day ahead of us tomorrow, so we'd better hit the hay."

Rin couldn't bring herself to reply. Wordlessly, she accepted his hand and let him help her to her feet. Instead of letting go, Nero used his free hand to pick up the sickles and pliers. His grip was loose. He waited for Rin to let go.

She didn't.

Hand in hand, the two walked back to the barn; and Rin dreaded when they would walk through those doors for when they did, she would have to let go of Nero's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Days turned into weeks, and weeks bled into months. Summer had come, the harvest was growing, and things got easier to bear for Rin. Working on the farm wasn't so bad when it was Nero she worked alongside.

Watering pail in hands, Rin and Nero walked along the carrot field and watered the sprouting plants. By accident or coincidence, the two were often paired together. Rin wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Your turn," Nero said although they hadn't spoken in the past half hour. However, Rin knew what he meant. It was, after all, a part of their game. "What do you want to do before you die?" A morbid game when Nero first suggested it, but Rin quickly grew to like it, and the two played whenever they could.

"To go to the fair," Rin replied. "Just once."

"You've never been?"

"I've never left the village. Okay, now it's your turn."

"To go to the fair. Just once."

"Akita Nero," Rin grinned at her companion, "are you echoing me?"

"Yes and no. I've never been either, and it's coming up fast."

"Even if we could talk Father into letting us off for the weekend, there's still admission costs we'd have to worry about." Rin frowned. "Never mind that. My turn again. To taste chocolate."

"To swim the channel between the Equinox Continent and the Summer Continent."

"Sounds like a lot of swimming. Won't you drown?"

"People swim the channel all the time, Rin. It's a lot of swimming, but it's possible. Besides," Nero shuddered, "I have no plans to drown. It always seemed like the worst way to die."

"I can't swim, so I understand the not wanting to drown part rather well."

They were nearing the end of the field when Nero again prompted, "Your turn."

Looking this way and that to make sure nobody was around to hear her, Rin quietly said, "To be free."

More blasphemous words could not have been spoken. Rin was a Juliet. A slave. An object. To want to be free was a crime, and saying the words aloud was an even bigger crime.

Nero nodded as if he understood. Then he stated, "To kiss a pretty girl."

"What?!" Rin felt her face grow hot. "I just told you something deep about me, and your response is something like that? Isn't that rather cold of you, Nero?"

With a hearty chuckle, Nero said, "Trust me, it took just as much trust for me to tell ya that as it did for ya to tell me yours. Not to mention I'm pleasantly surprised by how cute ya look when ya get flustered. I wasn't expecting that result."

Since they were done watering the field, Rin called Nero an idiot before storming away. His laughter followed after her, and Rin tried with no success to be angry at him. Too bad Nero was the kind of person at which one could never truly be mad. However, she couldn't stop a thought from buzzing around her head like an angry bee.

_Who does Nero want to kiss?_

* * *

Tossing and turning, Rin huffed and threw off her blanket. She put on a coat and, guided by the moonlight, carefully descended the ladder. When she noticed Nero's absence, she frowned.

Rin exited the barn and circled it. There were steps alongside the outer wall of the barn, granting access to the storage compartment that was currently not in use. Next to the storage opening was a ladder to the roof.

When Rin reached the flat roof, she wasn't surprised to see Nero sitting near the edge. "Couldn't sleep either," was how she greeted him as she approached.

"What are you doing here?" Nero asked as Rin sat down beside him.

"I wanted to see the stars," Rin answered. "You're also being here is just a happy coincidence."

"That has to be the first and only time someone considered my presence a happy coincidence," Nero said. "Most people see me and mutter, 'Oh, no, not him again.'"

"You must annoy a lot of people," Rin replied.

"I'm a nuisance. It's my job to annoy people."

Rin laughed then looked up at the stars. It was a clear night, and the three moons illuminated the world around them in an indigo hue. To pass the time, Rin mentally pointed out the constellations her mother taught her once long ago, when Rin was still an innocent little girl free from the burden of a tattooed left wrist.

"What are you thinking about?" Nero's soft voice carried in the wind and reached her ears.

Just as quietly, Rin responded, "Being under the endless sky like this . . . makes me feel small, but not in an insignificant way. I feel . . . almost small in a way that there's more to the universe than I can possibly imagine, and if the world is limitless, why can't my own life be?"

Embarrassed to hear the words come out of her mouth, Rin muttered, "Sorry, that sounds stupid."

"No, it doesn't." Nero reached out and tucked some of Rin's hair behind her ear. The touch was so kind and gentle, it didn't make sense to Rin why her heartrate suddenly spiked. As if unaware of this, Nero added, "I think about it sometimes, too. What if there's more out there? What if there are other planets and other people we don't know about? Are we alone in this massive universe? Is there anybody else out there? If so, are they just as alone?"

"Maybe we're all alone even when we're surrounded by the people we love most." Rin looked into the sky, wondering who could be out there and what they would think of Artemis, what they would think of her. Not that Rin would ever be significant enough for someone from somewhere out there to bother forming an opinion on the likes of her.

"To find someone with whom I never feel alone." Nero said it suddenly, so Rin had to ask him to repeat himself. After he did, Nero told her, "That used to be something I used to want. Y'know, before I die."

Rin hugged her knees to her chest. "You said 'used to.' Does that mean you don't want it anymore?"

Smiling at Rin, Nero simply replied, "Ya can't want something ya already have."

As if her cheeks weren't burning enough already, Nero leaned over and brushed his lips against them. Rin's first thought was that Nero had just kissed her cheek. Her second was wondering if his lips felt how hot her face was.

"We should try going back to bed," Nero said, his eyes returning to the stars, acting as if nothing had happened at all.

Rin began to wonder if she imagined the kiss and started to doubt it ever happened. "Ye-yeah," she agreed, her face and neck still on fire nonetheless.

As they descended the ladder then the steps, Nero kept a hand ready to help Rin down if she needed it. Every time their hands connected, Rin marveled at how well they fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle. She never noticed before, and now that she did, it was one of the things Rin couldn't stop thinking about as she crawled back to bed and slowly but surely drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Things in the village did not improve. Less purchases were being made, and shopkeepers had to raise prices to help make their tax quota. As a result, even less purchases were made.

The one job Rin retained from before was going to town for her father's errands. This time differed, however, as Nero joined her. Rin would gather the groceries, and Nero would collect the necessary tools for the farm.

During their walk to the town, all Rin wanted to do was reach out and take Nero's hand. She didn't know where the urge came from, but she resisted. The more time they spent together, the closer Rin and Nero became as friends. Rin didn't want to mess that up.

When they arrived and went their separate ways to get the things on their respective lists, it was easier for Rin to not think too much about Nero. The young man was on her mind constantly these days. It frustrated Rin how he somehow found a way to burrow into her brain, latch on, and take over whenever he desired. Rin wanted to know if he thought about her as much as she thought about him. She wanted to know if he thought nice things about her just as she him.

"It's the Governess's fault for lending so much money to the Winter Continent in the first place," Rin overheard the baker tell a customer. That customer was Mr. Chris, the blacksmith.

"Her generosity is our curse," Mr. Chris agreed. "With a third of their workforce dying off so soon after, there was no way the Winter Continent would pay us back. Maybe they never will. Now the Governess has to squeeze us dry to keep up with costs. She's leading the continent to financial ruin."

"Mark my words: This village will be off the map in five years' time if things keep going the way they are."

Trying to not frown, Rin hoped nobody caught her eavesdropping and walked away. Things were so bad, no shopkeeper tried to raise the prices on her. Not when those prices were already too high for the men and Alice customers.

With everything on the list purchased, Rin met Nero by the village entrance. He had his tools in hand, and they walked back to the farm together. Neither spoke, but the silence between them was of the comforting kind.

Then Nero cleared his throat. When Rin gave him her attention, he held out a small box and simply said, "For ya."

Brows knit together, Rin accepted the gift. Holding the basket with one arm, Rin opened the box and gasped. A red pendent the size of her palm lied inside.

"Nero," Rin gasped, "it's beautiful! Oh, how could you? If Father knew you spent the errand money on—"

"I didn't use the errand money," Nero interrupted, his tan cheeks darkening in the late summer sun. "I bought that with the wages I've been saving up."

"But, why? I know you don't make much, and this ought to have cost you almost everything you made so far."

"Yes, but . . ." Nero chuckled and tried again. "It's pretty, and you're pretty, and I suppose I wanted ya to have something pretty to own. Wow, that sounds so lame now that I say it out loud. However . . . , I wanted the token I offered ya to be the best thing I could find. Is it a disappointment?"

"You can't disappoint me," Rin said without thinking but found the words to be true. Then, realizing what Nero had said, asked, "What kind of token?"

"Of my affection," Nero answered, cheeks turning darker. "I really like ya, Rin. You're kind, funny, and smart. Even more than that, you're strong and determined. I don't care what your tattoo says: Rin, ya can change the world if ya desire."

Tears welling up in her eyes, Rin mumbled, "You think too highly of me. My twin brother was stillborn, and my mother died not long after I received my tattoo. My own father can't even look at me he blames me so much for the losses I'm not even allowed to mourn. If I change the world, it will be for the worse."

"Or the better," Nero replied, not a doubt in his tone. "I care deeply for ya. If ya could ever begin to return my feelings . . . Rin, I would be very much happy if we could discover if we're compatible."

Rin opened her mouth, but her words were caught in her throat. Taking a shaky breath, she debated declining Nero's affections. Although Rin didn't doubt Nero had a genuine interest in her, she was afraid what a relationship with her would do to him.

Yet Rin couldn't help but wonder what she would miss if she turned away someone who liked her, someone she liked back.

"Rin?" Nero gently prompted.

Holding the pendent close to her chest, Rin smiled at Nero and said, "I like you and care deeply for you too. You're genuine and kind and such a wonderful person. How could I not like you back?"

Nero smiled so widely it sent butterflies dancing in Rin's stomach. Shifting the tools to be carried in one arm, Nero offered his now free hand. Rin took it.

Hand in hand they walked back to the farm, both suddenly shy but excited to be the object of the other's affections.

Looking back to that day, Rin wished she wasn't so selfish. She wished she had lied to Nero. Perhaps if he never began courting her, he would still be alive.


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning, beautiful," Nero greeted as he sat beside Rin and kissed her on the cheek. Like Rin, he had a small bowl of oatmeal in hand. If there was one upside to working on the farm, Rin got to eat breakfast.

"You said 'good morning, beautiful' to me twice already." Rin laughed as she tore her eyes away from the rising sun to smile at her beau. "You've done this every day for a week now. Are you getting this forgetful on me?"

"I like having an excuse to call ya beautiful. What? Are ya tired of it?"

"Not really, but I think the others are sick of your being so gushy with me all the time."

"I don't care what they think. Until ya tell me to stop, I won't."

"Hmm, then I guess they're just going to have to learn to deal with it."

It had been over a month since their confession. Workwise, nothing changed. Both Rin and Nero prioritized their tasks first, sometimes going hours on end not talking or only talking about work. It was only during their off hours and meals did they get to know each other better and learn about the other as a romantic partner.

Rin and Nero sat outside away from the other hands, which suited everyone just fine. Rin didn't like being around them, and they weren't caring of Nero after he and Rin began courting. They weren't all that fond of Nero in the first place, so it wasn't a change that bothered Nero in the slightest.

"To live in a small cottage and start my own farm," Nero suddenly said after he and Rin spent the past few minutes eating in comfortable silence. "To have a wife I adore encourage me any way she can. To hopefully have a family one day."

"Really, Nero? Three beautiful things such as that? How am I ever to top it?" Rin gently elbowed Nero, and he elbowed her back.

"Your wants are not supposed to top my wants." Nero reached out an took Rin's hand. "My wants are simply my wants, and your wants are simply your wants."

"Yes, but I would feel wretched if my desires don't line up with yours."

"It's okay if they don't. We're still young and figuring out what we want. Maybe my wants will change, or maybe they won't. Let's play around with the far-off future. If goals change one day, well, let them. Not everyone wants the same thing for ten consecutive years. I mean, I change my mind about what I want for lunch at least three times. Good thing Mr. Kagamine has a strict menu, or I would starve from spending all lunch hour trying to decide what I want to eat!"

Laughing so hard she fell onto Nero's shoulder, Rin found her fingers interlacing with his. It still marveled her how the pieces fit. She couldn't help but think their hands were meant to hold the other's.

"To live by the woods near a stream," Rin repeated. "To be loved and cherished for who I am. To not be held back by the rose on my wrist."

Nero brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed Rin's fingers. "Only death can keep me from giving ya all of that."

"You're being dramatic."

"So what if I am?"

Knowing the breakfast hour was nearly over, the two finished their food and joined the others. Rin couldn't stop thinking how nice it was for someone to talk to her and treat her as an equal. The fact that person was as kind, caring, and loving as Nero made it even better.

The workday passed as usual. Rin began to find how much she genuinely loved working on the farm under the sun as it tanned her otherwise pale skin. As much as she missed her other jobs from time to time, there was something about being outside Rin craved more than air itself.

If only her fellow workers, save Nero, were tolerable.

"I'm going to get the spade," Rin announced when it became evident the dying squash was not going to come up easily. "For something that isn't going to make it, the stupid plant sure knows how to put up a fight."

"Must be the infection." Nero pulled on some of the weed wrapping around the plant and draining the life out of it. They needed to uproot it before it could produce seeds to spread to the rest of the crop. "I saw these before in Tangerice. There we call them chokers, since they cling so tightly it's almost like they choke the very life out of the plant."

Rin, not liking the sound of that, frowned. "Do you think . . . these plants are spreading?"

"Hard to tell. There isn't a lot of news going around for these yet. Or, at least not news for us lower class folk."

"For all our sake, I hope that's the only choker we have to deal with." Hugging herself, Rin quickly walked towards the barn to get the spade and uproot the weed as quickly as possible.

Entering the barn, Rin beelined towards the spade. However, she froze when she heard Luki speak to her.

"You think you're so lucky, don't you?" Rin watched as the pinket stepped out from the shadows and advanced towards her. "To find someone who pretends to care about you and treat you better than you deserve."

Rin forced herself to turn back around and retrieve the spade. _Don't acknowledge him. Don't give him the satisfaction of knowing just how much he intimidates you._

It was as Rin picked up the spade that she was grabbed from behind and forcibly spun around. Luki stood over her and glared down at her. Swallowing, Rin hoped he couldn't tell just how erratically her heart beat inside her small chest.

"You're only bringing him down," Luki stated.

"Funny," Rin replied, snarling, "I didn't think you cared about Nero."

"Whether or not I do is none of your concern."

"Then what is this about?"

"It's about Juliets like you forgetting why you have the tattoos you do." Luki roughly grabbed Rin's wrist and twisted her arm with force so that her blood rose was on display for the both of them to see. "You're a walking curse. You were born in death, your tattooing brought death, and you will bring death to those around you. Including your beloved Nero. Tell me, is that what you really want?"

It took a lot of will-power for Rin to maintain eye contact as she forced her arm out of Luki's grip. _"You will bring death to those around you."_ Perhaps it was a coincidence, but those were the same words the Sister who named Rin a Juliet had used. The death of half of Rin's family were already linked to her. There was no knowing how many would die as a result of being near Rin if so many didn't keep her at arm's length.

Yet Rin didn't falter as she said, "There is no goddess. The stars do not predict my destiny any more than they predict a man's. My tattoo means nothing."

Shrugging as if he couldn't be bothered to participate in the conversation any longer, Luki replied, "You might believe your Christian God created all men equal, but not everyone is of the same opinion. Just imagine all the opportunities Nero will miss out on because he chooses to be with a Juliet. Imagine what people will say. It's not a coincidence hardly any men marry Juliets, choosing to instead keep them as side lovers if lovers at all."

Luki didn't give Rin a chance to reply before he spun on his heel and walked away. Not having a reply anyway, Rin watched him go. Blood rushed behind her ears as her heart continued to pound against her ribcage. Hands shaking, Rin gripped the spade tighter. After a few slow, deep breaths, Rin walked out of the barn.

"What took ya so long?" Nero asked when Rin returned. "I was about to check on ya—Hey, Rin, are ya all right? Ya look pale."

"I'm fine," Rin answered, the lie tasting like venom on her tongue. When Nero opened his mouth, Rin cut him off with, "Do you want to uproot the choker, or shall I?"

Eyes locked on Rin, Nero silently took the spade from her hand. "This conversation isn't over," he softly warned before hacking away at the choker.

As Rin watched Nero uproot both weed and plant, she couldn't stop wondering if their situation was no different. Nero was the squash, and Rin was the choker. With a sickening feeling, Rin began to truly wonder for the first time if, even unintentionally, she was bringing Nero down, slowly choking the life out of him like the weed she was in his beautiful garden.


	7. Chapter 7

"I just don't know what to do." Rin spoke into her palms, face buried in her hands.

After the Sunday service, Brother Fukase asked Rin if she would be willing to stay a few hours to help him reorganize some files. As Rin couldn't work on the farm anyway due to the village's no-work on Sunday law, it wasn't as if Leon could prevent Rin from volunteering her time when she shouldn't be using it in his farm. Rin took advantage of the time away from everything, and Brother Fukase took advantage of the time to talk to Rin about what had been weighing so heavily on her heart that she barely paid any attention to the service.

"Now, I really do like Nero," Rin continued to mumble. "I might even love him. But what if Luki's right? What if simply by being with Nero, I'm bringing him down?"

"Then I suppose you have to let Nero be an adult and make his own decisions," Brother Fukase stated, not unkindly, as he pulled out a record file from the previous year. He bopped Rin on the head with it, and when she looked up, he offered the file.

Taking the pile of documents from the pastor, Rin began to sort through them as she admitted, "I'm afraid Nero's going to wake up one day and realize that Luki's right. What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore? Worse yet, what if he realizes this _after_ we get married? We'll be stuck with each other by then. Would it be worse to lose him, or to live with him when he resents my very presence?"

"I believe you might be overthinking this," Brother Fukase replied after a few minutes, during which time Rin took a few calming breaths and began to work in a futile attempt to take her mind off her anxieties. "All of your worries are based on what Luki said. Did Nero say anything similar or acted in any way that might imply Luki may be right?"

Face burning, Rin struggled to admit, "No."

"Then what makes you think Nero will change his mind about you one day?"

"He said so himself that his wants might change one day, that it's unlikely he'll want the same things in ten years that he wants now."

"And you fear that you might be one of those wants that will inevitably change?"

Too ashamed to admit it, Rin nodded.

Sighing, Brother Fukase set his own file aside and said, "I won't bother reassuring you of things I can't promise. You're too smart to believe what I say simply because I say it."

"I'm just too analytical," Rin muttered.

"Which isn't a bad thing," Brother Fukase replied. "However, what I can tell you is to stop and ask yourself whom you believe. Luki, who has always gone out of his way to make you feel miserable about yourself, or Nero, who finds worth in you and shows his love for you daily? I can't guarantee that Nero will never change his mind about you, but at the same time, Luki can't guarantee that Nero will in the first place. I'm sure Nero himself can't say anything for certain, even if he fully believes right now that he will always love you and will always want to be with you. People are complex, selfish beings, and we're quite fickle too. However, will you still feel the same way about Nero in ten years? What if you're the one who wakes up one day and doesn't want to be with him anymore?"

"Do you think _I'm_ going to be the one to change my mind?"

"Rin, I think nobody knows what the future will hold. Loving might be a mistake, but so can not loving. Both are chances you'll have to take without knowing for months or even years if it was the right decision. When it boils down, it really comes to which you will regret more. Would you rather regret loving Nero, or giving up on him before he can hurt you?"

Digesting Brother Fukase's words, Rin worked silently through folder after folder. His words simmered in the back of her mind. Whenever Rin took a short break to rest her eyes, she brought what was said back to the front of her mind to ponder it further. She would stick her hand in her pocket and feel the pendent Nero had given her as she thought about it all. Ever since he had given it to her, Rin carried the pendent everywhere, and she didn't deny how happy she was to have physical proof of Nero's love for her.

"I just don't want to get hurt," Rin confessed as she and the pastor came to the last of the documents. Many had already been shredded or thrown away. Rin tried not to think about how some people could toss out others just as easily.

Even without speaking on the topic for the past few hours, Brother Fukase didn't have to ask Rin what she meant. "Getting hurt is a part of life, whether or not we like it. Even when it feels like it, getting hurt isn't the end of the world. If we treat our wounds right, they make us stronger than we were before. If we know the person who hurt us truly loves us and never meant to hurt us, it can be an opportunity to work through an issue and make that relationship stronger. On the other hand, if the person who hurt us can't or won't admit to their faults, chooses to blame you for their feelings and actions, or even takes pleasure in hurting you, then you know that's a relationship from which to walk away. Not that it will be easy, of course. If you want to live, you have to risk getting hurt. If you never put yourself in the position to get hurt, you won't truly live. Tell me, Rin, are you the kind of girl who would rather live and risk getting hurt, or stop living to never get hurt?"

A smile, albeit a small one, grew on Rin's face. Setting the file she held aside, Rin said softly, "Sometimes I wish you were my father."

"You have a Father who loves you more than I do," Brother Fukase gently reminded her. "Although I won't deny that I think of you as my spiritual daughter."

Unable to stop herself, Rin studied her blood rose tattoo. Had a cerulean butterfly been placed there instead . . . Rin never tried to dwell on how different her life would have been. Maybe her father would actually love her, or maybe he would still believe her to be the curse who took away his son and wife. Leon may have fathered Rin, but he wasn't her father. Not the way this older man who took pity on an eleven-year-old Juliet all those years ago was.

"If it's any consolation," Brother Fukase then said, bringing Rin's attention back to reality, "Nero had asked my blessing for your hand in marriage. Not Leon's. Regardless to whom he will have to pay the bridal price, Nero knows you enough to know whose blessing you would want most."

"Nero asked for your blessing?" Rin, filled with both excitement and disbelief, breathed the words. "He wants to marry me? Did you give him your blessing?"

Laughing, Brother Fukase replied, "Yes, he did. Yes, he does. Yes, I did."

"And you just gave away the surprise like that?"

"Actually, he asked me to talk to you first to gauge your reaction at the idea of marrying him." Brother Fukase picked the file back up and seemed to inspect it with a new purpose as he smiled. "Looks like you're not the only one afraid the other will change their mind."

* * *

Although Rin didn't volunteer to help out of hope for monetary gain, Brother Fukase still gave Rin three coins for her afternoon of work. One coin hidden in Rin's shoe, she gave the other two to Leon without his first having to ask. It was better to keep her father in a good mood when Rin wanted some personal time.

"There's my girl." Nero greeted Rin with a kiss on the nose, which never failed to send Rin giggling after he ran to meet her halfway on the property. "How was your afternoon with all that reorganization?"

"Tiring, but it's done." Rin linked her fingers with his. "Brother Fukase told me something interesting today?"

"Oh?" Nothing about Nero's demeanor gave away that he spoke with the pastor on potentially marrying Rin.

Sensing an opportunity here, Rin said, "But never mind that. I was thinking about your little cottage and potential family."

"Were ya now?"

"Yes. Turns out, I want something different."

This got Nero to halt in his tracks, causing Rin to stop when her hand pulled against his. She turned to him to see his smile fall. When he spoke, his words had a strangled sound to them.

"What is it that ya want instead?"

"To see Artemis outside of this tiny village. To ride in a hovercraft at least once in my life. To make a friend or two with fellow Juliets, even if they are short-lived friendships." Leaning closer, Rin whispered in Nero's ear, "Then to settle down in a cottage and start a family with the man I love."

Before Rin could pull away, Nero wrapped his free arm around Rin and crushed her against himself. Rin cried out in surprise, but she didn't try to push away. Her hand still clasping his, Rin sank into his body and soaked up his warmth. There was safety in Nero's arms. Whenever he held her like this, Rin couldn't believe there was anything left of which to be afraid.

"Ya stinker," Nero said into the top of her head. "Ya had me going there for a second."

"Oh, those are real wants," Rin replied, rubbing her cheek against Nero's collarbone. "It would be nice to have adventures before settling down, even if it can only ever be in a dream."

"I was afraid ya were going to break up with me."

"Quite the opposite, my love." As much as she didn't want to, Rin pulled away from Nero, but she only pushed back a little so she could make eye contact with him. Feeling more confident and sure of herself than she ever had in her entire life, Rin declared, "To marry Akita Nero."

Her words stunned Nero into silence. When her want finally registered, he grinned and replied, "To marry Kagamine Rin."

"The answer is yes."

"I didn't even ask ya yet."

"You don't need to. The answer is still yes."

"Would ya please just let me ask?"

"Okay, fine."

"Kagamine Rin, will ya marry me?"

"Hmm, I don't think I will."

"Rin!"

"I'm kidding! Of course I will marry you!"

Throughout their whole exchange, Rin and Nero couldn't stop smiling and laughing like idiots. Nero leaned over so his forehead touched Rin's. For a minute, they stood together like that – Nero's arm wrapped around Rin's waist, Rin's forehead pressed against Nero's, and their hands joined at the sides. Their breaths mingled in the air. All the doubt Rin had felt the past few days was gone as if it had never been.

"Can I . . . can I kiss ya?" Nero then asked so softly Rin wouldn't have heard it if she wasn't already so close to him.

Opening her eyes, Rin giggled at the sight of Nero looking so flustered. His face and neck were beet red, but he still maintained eye contact as he awaited her answer. He left the choice as Rin's to make and Rin's alone.

Rin didn't have to think about it before she answered, "Yes, Nero, you can kiss me."

Slowly at first, Nero drew closer. Unsure herself, Rin did the same. It was clear right before it happened that neither of them were experienced in the art of kissing.

_Do I close my eyes or keep them open? If I close them, how will I make sure I don't miss his lips? Oh, God, where do I put my teeth?!_

Yet the moment their lips met, thought went away as instinct took over.

Rin fell forward, her eyes shutting as well. It was just a simple, innocent kiss, but Rin's heart exploded in her chest all the same. She breathed Nero in as she was filled with a sense of . . .

Nothing.

The kiss was over quickly. Nero pulled away and now kissed the top of Rin's head. Eyes still closed, Rin tried to process what was happening to her.

Her excelled heartrate had less to do with feelings of ecstasy and more of the lingering anxiety from preparing to kiss. Rin knew kissing wouldn't completely change her feelings, but she knew she was supposed to feel something in the moment. Instead kissing left her feeling nothing at all.

Oblivious to her internal turmoil, Nero said against her forehead, "I love ya, Rin."

Despite how she felt, Rin didn't doubt herself the slightest as she returned, "I love you too, Nero."

* * *

"Two hundred and fifty coin!" Rin exclaimed in the barn that night after Nero had come to her "room" after talking with her father. "Nero, that is too high a bridal price for me."

"Don't shout or you might attract attention," Nero said, placing his hands on Rin's shoulders and rubbing up and down.

"He's only charging such a high price because he knows you'll pay it," Rin continued to argue, although she did lower her volume. "The average bridal price for an Alice is one hundred and seventy-five; my father shouldn't be able to charge any higher than that for a Juliet."

"Technically, he can charge whatever he wants," Nero gently reminded her. "He could use your caste as an argument that as his property, he can charge whatever price he deems necessary as if my marrying you is a business deal."

"But it isn't!"

"Of course it isn't, but even if we went to the law, whose side are they going to be on?"

Knowing Nero had a point, Rin pressed her head against his chest and moaned, "It'll take you years to earn that much! Not to mention what Father is already taking out from your pay for your food and lodging."

"Rin, neither of us are marriageable age yet," Nero said, wrapping both arms around her small shoulders and resting his chin on the top of her head. "It's already going to take years."

"You'll be eighteen this November, and I'll be eighteen in a year-and-a-half. That's not years."

"Yes, but the legal marriage age in most other districts is twenty-one. If we're going to leave this village as husband and wife, we need to at least be that age. Otherwise, officials in other districts won't see our marriage as valid and try to return you to your father. We have enough time for me to save up for us to marry, move away, and begin life elsewhere. Sure, a lot of it will be just scraping by, especially in these tough times, but we have plenty of time to prepare. We can practice scraping by now."

"As if we aren't already." Pushing away from her fiancé, Rin climbed onto her mattress and dug her hand into the small hole in the side. She pulled out her bag and stretched out her arm to hand to Nero. "I have been saving up since I was thirteen. For the longest time I dreamed about running away, and when this bag was full enough, I was going to do it. Now . . . you need the money more. Father won't give me a coin to contribute to our saving for our future, but I can offer everything now."

"No, Rin." Nero reached out, but only to push the bag back towards Rin. "You shouldn't have to spend a single coin on your own bridal price."

"But it'll be ages before you save up enough for both the bridal price and to move away." Rin offered the bag again. "Please, Nero, let me help."

"You can help by keeping the bag yourself and filling it with whatever you can." Nero again pushed the bag back to Rin, and she didn't try to offer it a third time. "The bridal price shall be mine to bear. You can contribute by helping save for our moving away. After all, hovercrafts aren't cheap to ride, and that is on your list of wants."

Smiling in spite of herself, Rin set the bag aside and said, "Okay, I'll do that. However . . . it just seems too long a wait. Will we still feel the same when we're in our twenties?"

"Jacob worked seven years for Rachel, the time feeling like only a few days to him because he loved her so much," Nero replied, cupping Rin's cheek. "Believe me, Rin, the time will fly by, and we're going to be more in love then than we are right now."

Unable to stop the smile from growing on her face, Rin said, "I believe you," and even though it wasn't her favorite thing to do, Rin leaned forward and kissed Nero on the lips.


	8. Chapter 8

As Nero predicted, time began to fly by, and he and Rin were more in love a year later than they were the day they got engaged. Rin didn't understand how such was possible when hardly a thing changed – they still worked on her father's farm and spent their free time together, and Rin still slept in her "room" while Nero acquired his own mattress to keep downstairs sometime after their engagement. Perhaps their growing feelings were a result of learning to see and love each other in that light, or perhaps from their continued learning about the other and finding new things to love, or both and then some.

If only the rest of the world was becoming as beautiful as their relationship.

"Not another one," Rin muttered when she saw the _Closed Forever_ sign displayed on yet another shop window. Mr. Anon, Ms. Yuezheng, and even Mr. Chris had long since closed their doors and moved away in hopes of finding customers elsewhere. Now another shop was added to the list.

"A grocer's store, too," Nero added as she and Rin resumed their walk through the village. "Mr. Kagamine is not going to be happy when he hears he lost another buyer."

"I told him not to plant so many vegetables this year. Unless we can find more buyers, we're going to have a surplus."

"I can't wait till he blames us for letting him make the executive decision we had no power to argue in the first place."

Arm in arm, Rin and Nero went to the village to purchase fertilizer. Even though the errand wasn't a two person job, it gave both of them something to do. Not as many fields had been planted that year due to most seed merchants not coming through town as before, although Leon tried to rectify that by planting more vegetables than necessary to make up for the lack of variety.

"In a few years," Rin worried aloud, "there will be nothing left of this village. It will be nothing more than a ghost town, falling off the map altogether."

"Then I suppose it's a good thing we plan to leave," Nero replied. "It just might be sooner rather than later."

To that, Rin had no response. When they arrived at the farming shop, Nero went inside to pick up the fertilizer. Not being a fan of the smell, Rin opted to wait outside.

"Afternoon, Ms. Merli," Rin greeted when she saw the familiar face pass by.

"Oh, Rin, good afternoon."

"Is it really?"

"Yeah, you got a point there." Taking a deep breath, Merli announced to Rin, "I'm leaving by the end of the week."

Rin didn't ask why. She already knew. The shops for travelers passing through ended months ago, after everyone realized it cost more to rent than to sell next to nothing at all. That being one of Merli's main sources of income, she was out of the job and struggled to find new work. Without a job and funds running out slowly, Merli would have to leave if she was to have any chances of finding work again before she had spent every last coin.

Which was why Rin responded by saying, "I'm honestly surprised you didn't leave sooner."

"I don't want to return to my family," Merli replied, "so I put off leaving for as long as possible."

"Do you not have other options?"

"I can either stay with them or stay with them until I find employment. Either way, I have to see and live with them. Putting up with their classist ways has never been an enjoyable pastime for me."

"I'm sorry," Rin said, because there was nothing else to say. Merli's parents sold her younger sister shortly after the girl received a blood rose tattoo. Merli still hadn't forgiven them for it.

"Don't be. I'm doing what I have to do, even if the irrational part of me doesn't want to do it." Looking first at the sky then back at Rin, Merli asked, "Say, do you still happen to have any handkerchiefs?"

"I couldn't even sell most of them after I stopped keeping shop," Rin answered. "Why?"

"I want to buy whatever you have left."

Rin blinked, taken aback by the bold declaration. "Why? You certainly don't need that many, the amount of coins in your purse aside."

"As a thank you of sorts, for being one of the only real friends I had in this village," Merli explained. "Also a parting gift and a wedding gift, but I suppose it's not necessarily a gift if I'm getting something in exchange. Either way, if I go home soon, I won't need all the coin I have saved up. Please, allow me to pass some of it to you before I go. If things continue going the way they are . . . Well, you're going to need it more than I do."

When Rin failed to reply, Merli smiled sadly and added, "Besides, tonight's the last night the fair will be in town, and rumor has it this is the last year it will be around. I know how badly you and Nero want to go."

"You are far too generous," Rin said as she finally processed what Merli was saying and understood that Merli wouldn't take no for an answer. "I could never repay such kindness."

"I don't want a repayment." Merli shook her head. "No matter how hard times may be, I believe it's always important to put good into the world. Regardless of whether you reap the benefits or others do. If that good is repaid to me one way or another, fine. If not, I can sleep easy knowing I had the chance to do good and did it."

Rin didn't know she was tearing up until she blinked and felt a hot tear trail down her cheek. She wiped it away as she said, "I'm going to miss you."

"And I you." Merli pulled a handful of coins from her purse and handed them to Rin. "I'll pay the rest tomorrow when I retrieve those handkerchiefs. Shall we meet at your farm, or here in the village?"

"The village square tomorrow at noon," Rin replied, accepting the money with shaking hands.

"It's a deal then." After each girl said her farewells, Merli went on her way.

Knowing she had to act fast, Rin put half the coins in one shoe and the rest in the other. Leon wasn't expecting Rin to come home with any money. As long as he was none the wiser, she wouldn't have to give up a single coin.

"Why are ya jumpy?" Nero asked when he came from behind and Rin yelped at the sight of him.

"You snuck up on me, that's why!" Rin answered as she playfully hit his shoulder. Lowering her voice, she said, "By the way, I hope you don't have plans tonight. We're about to scratch one thing off our list of things we want to do before we die."

* * *

Rin didn't know how Nero managed it, but he was able to convince Leon to let him and Rin go to the fair a town over. Not that Leon couldn't prevent Nero from taking a day off when he worked diligently every day that wasn't a lawful rest day, but it was a great risk to ask to take Rin along. If Leon decided to keep Rin on house arrest, there was nothing stopping him from doing so.

Trying not to think too much about it, Rin rushed to change into her best dress, which was just a simple dress made from the cherry blossom cloth Rin had purchased but was never able to make into many handkerchiefs to sell. The basket of her remaining handkerchiefs sat by her bed. If she was to guarantee having them on hand when she and Nero returned to the village by late morning tomorrow, she deemed it wise to bring them along.

Basket in hand with the coins tucked away. Rin slowly descended the ladder. Bile rose in her throat when she saw Luki standing at the bottom. Ignoring him wasn't going to be an easy task when the way he smirked at her gave away his intention to torment her.

"I'm surprised it took Nero this long," Luki said, crossing his arms and moving to stand in front of the exit. It wasn't enough to emotionally pester Rin. He had to trap her inside with him.

Since she knew what Luki wanted was for Rin to ask what it was it took Nero so long to do, Rin instead said, "Would you please let me out? Nero and I plan to leave as soon as possible. I don't want to worry him by making him wait too long."

"Don't you realize your own father just whored you?" Luki laughed at the shock on Rin's face. "The only reason Nero is getting you off this farm in the first place is because he purchased you as a prostitute for the night."

 _That's why Nero refused to tell me how he was able to convince Father to let me go._ Steeling herself, Rin calmly replied, "If I had known that was all it takes to give me a night off, I would have told Nero to start this months ago."

"Ya dirty slut," Luki spat. "Nero paid for your services tonight. He's going to get it whether you will it or not."

Rin's face burned hot at the implication. "He would never!"

"I wouldn't say that too confidently." Luki prowled forward. "Now, if it were me . . . you wouldn't be able to sit down the next day."

Flinching away before his fingers could touch her face, Rin snarled, "You might have gotten away with it the first time, but I swear there will not be a second."

"Come on, Rin, you know that doesn't count. I didn't go far enough."

"It's always too far when there's no consent."

"Such a prideful, privileged wench. You're a Juliet. I don't need your consent."

"Then why not pay the price if it's really that easy?"

"Because you're not worth the price." Leaning forward, Luki whispered in her ear, "Besides, it's more fun to watch your squirm. I was waiting for the day I could corner you like the prey you are, but Nero had to show up and ruin that for me. I won't mess with another man's plaything, but don't think I'm too picky for leftovers. When Nero finally gets what he wants from you and drops you like the filth that you are, I won't hesitate to go after you again."

After he said this, Luki stepped away from the door. Rin didn't hesitate to move past him and get as quickly away from the barn as possible. Her skin crawled when she felt Luki's hand brush against her bare arm, but she gave no indication that she noticed.

"Ready to go?" Nero asked as Rin came up to him.

"You bet," Rin answered, quickly linking arms with Nero. "Luki threatened me again, so I'm more than eager to get out of here now."

"Why does he keep messing with ya?"

"I don't know. I think he's trying to compensate for something."

"Y'know, Rin, maybe if ya let me talk to him—"

"I don't want him to know that you know. Let him think he's so sneaky and clever. Trust me, I feel a lot better knowing we have the upper hand."

"If ya say so." Nero kissed Rin's chin. "But if he tries anything unforgiveable, he and I can take it out to the fields."

* * *

The sun had set by the time they made it to the other village. Rin and Nero rented a room and dropped off their bags before going straight to the fair. Absolutely pleased, Rin had more than enough for admission and dinner.

Since Nero paid to take Rin away for the night, Rin argued it was only fair she pay for the night itself. This resulted in frugal spending, but neither cared. It was the experience they shared with each other that really mattered.

"They're so pretty!" Rin whispered as she and Nero walked through the cow display. One approached the duo as they walked by, so Rin reached out to pet its face and scratch its ear.

"We're going to have one of these on our farm one day," Nero said as he too pet the cow. "Along with half a dozen chickens, a donkey, and a pair of oxen."

"What, are we going to be rich?"

"I can dream, Rin. Let me dream."

Trying to experience as much as they possibly could, Rin and Nero looked at all the exhibits, listened to live performances, and played a couple of the cheapest games. They looked through all the sale booths even though they didn't make any purchases. As the night came to its inevitable end, Rin saw one last thing she wanted to do.

"Let's ride the wheel!" Rin clutched Nero's hand tightly as she pointed it out.

Nero watched the metallic wheel that was larger than the biggest barn spin in slow circles. He furrowed his brows, and Rin could tell he didn't see the appeal in it. However, right when she was about to suggest otherwise, he smiled at her and said, "If that's what my lady wants to do, then let's do it while we have the chance!"

Rin didn't know what she expected, but it still amazed her as the cart she and Nero rode rose high into the air. All the booths and their lights were visible below. The sight took Rin's breath away.

"So this is what it's like to get a bird's eye view," Nero whispered, and Rin giggled at how he was just in awe as she. Reaching out and taking her hand, Nero squeezed her fingers as he said, "I'm so glad ya pointed this out. I couldn't have found a better way to end the night if I tried."

Hand in hand, Rin and Nero left the fair and stored the memories away in their hearts. They talked about the experience as they walked back to the hotel, unable to put it out of mind right away. Rin knew this was something they would continue to talk about for years to come.

They reached the hotel and closed the door behind them. Their hands still intertwined, their laughter faded as both leaned closer for a kiss. That kiss became two, then three, and it only continued to escalate.

Rin didn't know at what point Nero picked her up, but she was fully aware when he gently laid her on the bed. One hand on her cheek, Nero let each kiss grow slower and deeper. In response, Rin wrapped her arms around Nero's neck and pulled him closer.

When Rin felt her buttons coming undone, her eyes snapped wide open. Nero was unbuttoning her dress. Tensing, Rin felt her stomach revolt at the thought of what was to come if she didn't put an end to it.

"STOP!" she shouted, pushing Nero away.

"I'm so sorry!" Nero exclaimed, jumping to the other side of the room as Rin quickly rebuttoned her dress. "I should have asked if it was okay instead of getting caught up in the moment."

"It's fine," Rin said, but she started to cry. Try as she might, her sobs would not be silent.

"Rin, I'm really sorry," Nero said softly, and Rin could tell from how he shuffled his feet that he couldn't decide whether to come close to comfort her or keep his distance. "I didn't mean to upset ya. I never would have let things get so far if I had known—"

"I'm not upset at you," Rin interrupted.

"Then why are ya crying?"

 _I'm upset at myself,_ Rin thought, not having it in her to say the words aloud. _For some reason, I feel so repulsed, and I don't know why. I should have wanted to go all the way, shouldn't I? How come I didn't want to? What stopped me?_

"Is it what Luki said?" Nero suggested, and Rin remembered what had been revealed to her earlier that day. "About what I had to do to get ya to come with me tonight?"

"No," Rin replied, grateful to answer that much. Wanting to give Nero a reason, Rin desperately tried to find one. "I . . . I'm not ready yet."

"It's okay, ya don't have to be. I can wait for as long as ya need. Really, we should keep waiting till marriage. I don't know what came over me."

When Rin didn't reply, Nero asked, "Do ya want me to sleep outside?'

"No," Rin answered. "Stay with me."

They changed with their backs facing each other then prepared for bed. Rin saw Nero pick a spot on the floor and laughed, albeit a soft one. Nero furrowed his brows at her, prompting Rin to laugh harder.

"Not on the floor," Rin managed between laughs.

"But there's only one bed."

"So? It . . . would be nice if we cuddled."

Relief seemed to flood over Nero's features. It was awkward at first, but eventually the two found comfort under the sheets. Nero hugged Rin from behind, his arm draped over her waist. In turn, Rin rested her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. They had spent many nights under the stars sitting like this, but never sleeping in such a position.

"I'm sorry," Nero said, Rin not sure how many times he apologized since the incident.

"Don't be," Rin replied. She wrapped her fingers around Nero's. "I'm not upset at you or anything like that. I just overreacted."

"It won't happen again. Not without talking to ya first."

"Nero, stop beating yourself up about it."

"I'm going to for a long time, Rin. Let my guilt keep me in line."

"If you say so, but I won't hold it against you." Sighing, Rin allowed herself to sink deeper into Nero's body heat. "I love you."

"I love ya too."

Even after Nero had fallen asleep, Rin still lied awake. Despite what had happened, she still felt safe in Nero's arms and wouldn't have wanted to spend the night any other way. However, she couldn't stop asking herself why she wasn't ready when she and Nero had already been together for a year and were even engaged.

And she couldn't stop asking herself why she had the sinking feeling she would never, ever be ready to go all the way.


	9. Chapter 9

With the decision to put what had happened the night before behind them, Rin and Nero ate a small breakfast and began walking hand in hand back to their village. They arrived in time for Rin to meet with Merli and sell all her handkerchiefs to the Alice before she moved away. Merli would not accept the handkerchiefs at a discount, and Rin made more in that one transaction than she typically made during the Saturdays she used to spend selling to multiple customers.

"All I ask is you pay the kindness forward one day," Merli had simply replied after Rin tearfully thanked her.

As Rin and Nero returned home, Nero teased, "Looks like you'll get your hovercraft wish for sure now. We might be able to move to another district altogether."

"As long as there's plenty of country in the district we choose, then let's do it," Rin replied, her excitement for the day she could leave the village forever reignited.

The high of the date at the fair lingered even as the events afterwards slowly faded away, and things began to return to normal. Routine resumed. Leon's other workhands still thought of Rin as nothing more than furniture that worked in the fields alongside them.

After service two weeks later, Nero gently laid a hand on Rin's shoulder as the other churchgoers exited the building and said, "You know, today is great fishing weather."

"It is," Rin agreed, having gone with Nero a few times. Nero grinned, and Rin returned the gesture as she nodded along.

The two returned to the barn, changed into the most worn clothes they owned, grabbed their fishing supplies, and walked to the lake. They ate sandwiches for lunch along the way, bragging over who was going to catch the biggest fish. When they arrived, Nero began setting up the boat tied to the dock, left there by nobody knew whom but was used by anyone and everyone who wanted to use it.

Nero made sure Rin was safely inside before he hopped in. Using the oars, he and Rin paddled half a mile away from the dock. From there, it was only a matter of baiting their hooks and waiting for the fish to bite.

"To live close to a lake so we can keep doing this for years to come," Rin said quietly as the afternoon leisurely rolled by.

"To own a boat for ourselves so we can keep doing this without fear the boat is going to start leaking at any moment," Nero replied. Rin looked at Nero to see him frowning at the bottom. "I'm surprised this thing is still floating. Maybe after today, we should start fishing on the dock."

Rin didn't disagree. The wood did look old, and it did begin to look as if it struggled to hold up their weight. Not knowing how to swim, she decided for the future it would be better to not take any chances.

Time lolled by, and the sun dragged across the sky.

"No bites today." Rin sighed, disappointed. "I was really hoping for grilled fish for dinner."

"Let's give it another hour," Nero decided.

"You keep fishing. I think I'm going to sit back for a moment and rela—AHHHH!"

It was as Rin turned around the side of the boat finally gave away. Her back had barely begun to lean against the boat when the boards broke, but it was enough for Rin to lose balance and fall backwards. Reaching out, Rin tried to find something, anything to clasp onto, but her fingers grasped only air as her entire body hurled into the lake below.

Thrashing wildly, Rin tried with no success to break the surface. The more she kicked, the harder it became to move her limbs. It was as if snakes were wrapping their bodies around her to keep her from escaping. Rin was sinking quickly. Her lungs, not used to Rin holding her breath, already ached for air.

Eyes tightly shut, Rin couldn't see anything. The sounds around her were muffled, but she did hear what she believed to be a splash as someone else jumped into the water. Against her body's instincts to keep kicking and clawing, Rin stopped. Nero always promised to jump in after her if she ever fell into the lake, but he couldn't help her if she didn't let him. Trusting Nero, Rin remained still even as she felt something grab her, the snakes on her body and limbs coming loose.

It felt as if they were reaching the surface, but the momentum came to a sudden halt. Lungs on fire, Rin opened her eyes to try to figure out why they stopped. All she needed was to see Nero's concerned face to realize something was wrong.

Their chests pressed together, Nero looked at Rin as if her face was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen before hugging her close. It was the tightest hug he had ever given her. Then with a strength Rin didn't know Nero had, he threw her upwards hard enough for Rin's head to break the surface.

Rin gasped for air and clung to the boat. Adrenaline granting her the strength, Rin pulled herself back onto the boat through the opening that sent her into the water in the first place. Safely aboard, Rin stayed on her knees and turned around to help Nero back up.

But Nero never resurfaced.

* * *

Although Rin wasn't aware of it, and looking back she still didn't remember doing such a thing, she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her bloodcurdling shouts alerted nearby hikers that something was wrong. They rushed to her aid, one swimming all the way over to the boat while the others sought help.

Try as the hiker might, he could not calm Rin down. When Rin was finally able to string together the words to tell him what was wrong, he dived in after Nero. He reemerged alone, his shaking head the only way he could tell Rin it was already too late.

Overwhelmed by grief, shock, and summer heat, Rin collapsed as she fully understood what this news meant.

Nero was dead.

And it was all Rin's fault.

* * *

When Rin fell overboard, officials now knew from both investigating and hearing her own account multiple times, her thrashing stirred up a net anchored to the bottom of the lake. It began to tangle her in, but Nero arrived and pulled it off Rin. However, Nero himself got caught as well when he tried to kick to the surface, Rin in his arms. The anchor holding the net down was too heavy for Nero to move, and his ankles were too tied for him to break free on his own. Although he probably tried anyway to free himself after launching Rin upwards.

Only it wasn't enough. Nero was down there alone, and he didn't have a knife or anything to cut himself free. While Rin cried for help that didn't come till minutes later, he drowned.

Nero selflessly spent his final moments saving Rin. By diving in after her, he saved her life with his as the price. In an act of pure, genuine love, Nero gave up his life for Rin.

And it had become the shame and guilt Rin bore for the days, weeks, months that followed. The funeral was unbearable. His burial even more so. Brother Fukase tried his best to console her. Leon told Rin that this was her fault, breaking her tattooed wrist and forcing her to work through the pain as a reminder for what she had done, what she had cost.

Every night, before Rin went to sleep, she lied on the mattress that was Nero's before he gave it to her over a year ago, when they had barely been friends. She stared at the ceiling, knowing now more than ever that there was no mistake in the tattoo given to her that dreadful day over twelve years ago. Rin was a curse, and by loving her, Nero suffered the consequences.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, Nero," Rin said as she settled herself by the gravestone. The pendent he had given her the day he confessed was clutched in her hand. Holding it close to her heart, Rin smiled and said, "I have bad news: I don't know when I'll visit you again, if ever.

"Times are getting worse. In order to pay off debtors to keep them away for a few more months, Father sold me to some fancy school for Cinderellas. Yeah, someplace I know I'm going to hate. That's why I'm not going. When the sun sets, I'm taking our stash and running away. I've waited long enough. I'll have to spend sparingly if I'm to not run out of funds quickly, but anything is better than serving a bunch of spoiled Cinderellas.

"That's why I'm here. I have to say goodbye before I go. As much as I don't want to leave you, I can't spend another day here. Oh, Nero, I wish you were coming with me. I'm terrified. I don't want to do this alone."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Rin smiled at the gravestone. She could imagine Nero sitting on the top of the cement, telling her it was okay because he wanted her to go. _"Don't let me hold you back,"_ her vision of him told her. _"I want you to be happy. It's okay if you have to forget me to be happy."_

"I could never, ever forget you," Rin said, responding to her fantasy. "I'll always love you, Nero. I'll never love anyone the way I love you."

Even long after she had finished speaking, Rin stayed on Nero's grave. She lied in the grass, one hand reaching out to touch the stone. Her eyes were closed as she breathed in the warm summer air.

Two years wasn't long enough. Two years wasn't enough time for the pain to become easier to bear. Perhaps no length of time would ever be enough.

Rin didn't know how much longer it was before Brother Fukase gently shook her shoulder and said, "Rin, the sun is beginning to set. You should go home now."

Without opening her eyes, Rin replied, "You know once I leave, you'll never see me again."

"I wouldn't say never again. Maybe not again in this life, but not never."

Opening her eyes, Rin looked to Brother Fukase and muttered, "I just want to see him again. I just want to join Nero where he is. But I'm still here. I'm still alive. Why do I live while he has to die?"

Brother Fukase sighed before he sat on the grass so he wouldn't have to look down on Rin. "I don't know. I could say that God has a grand plan in this and that Nero did not die in vain, but what good are those words? Even if you believe them to be true, they don't take away the pain. Your heart is still broken. You're still going to mourn. Christ may have conquered death, but that doesn't make death easy for us to bear.

"All I can really say is there is purpose in this. Maybe you will look back one day and see it, or maybe you will never see it at all. But Nero died for you, Rin. He gave his life for yours. There isn't another person save Jesus who you can say died for you. That's how much Nero loved you. Now it's up to you to not let that love go to waste."

"No pressure or anything." Rin sighed and pushed herself upright. Tears still fell, and she didn't bother to stop them. "Are some of us really born to die?"

"We're all born to die, Rin." Brother Fukase reached out and placed his hand on Rin's shoulder. "However, it doesn't matter what your day of birth and day of death are. What matters is what you do in between those dates."

Not having a response, Rin nodded. Then, overwhelmed by her losses, Rin lurched forward and hugged the pastor. Brother Fukase returned the hug and rubbed circles on Rin's back as she cried into his chest.

After Rin walked away, she would not see Brother Fukase again.

She would not visit Nero's grave again.

And she would never be the same person again.

* * *

None of the work hands paid Rin any mind as she sprinted towards the barn and barged inside. As Rin walked home, she realized she couldn't wait to sneak off in the night. The true revelation of all the good she would leave behind finally hit as she hugged Brother Fukase goodbye. As much as Rin wanted to leave, she couldn't leave him and Nero so easily. Rin had to make a run for it now, before anyone knew what she was doing, before she thought herself out of running away.

Either way, she was leaving. Her departure might as well have been on her terms.

Rin climbed up the ladder, jumped onto her bed, and began searching for her bag of coins. Her heart sank when she didn't feel the familiar bag hidden in the mattress hole. Frantically, Rin desperately tried to find the coin stash she had spent the past six years collecting.

"Looking for something?" Luki's voice asked, traveling from the first floor and wrapping around Rin like a snake.

Not having any answer to give, Rin sluggishly moved away from the blanket wall towards the ladder. There, at the bottom, Luki held up her coin bag and smirked. He shook the bag a couple times, the sound of the coins within taunting Rin.

"What, nothing to say?" Rin didn't know smug could have a sound until Luki spoke. "Nothing to say at all?"

What Rin wanted to do was cry, scream, and jump down on Luki to begin beating the snot out of him. She wanted to inflict a fraction of the pain he caused her onto him. Perhaps even give him a taste of what it's like to be molested.

But Rin did none of those things. Even if it would be sweet victory, it was one small battle in a war already won. The decided outcome was not in Rin's favor.

With a heavy sigh, Rin hung her head in shame as a single tear fell from her eye.

* * *

It was no surprise to Rin that Luki exposed her while she visited Nero's grave. After Luki declared victory, Leon entered the barn and ordered Rin to come down. She hesitated only for a moment before she gave in, knowing that making her father wait would have worse consequences.

Dragging Rin by the hair, Leon hauled Rin inside the house, threw her into her old bedroom, and locked her inside. As he wanted Rin to be in decent condition when her purchasers arrived to pick her up, Leon had said, he would have beaten her beyond recognition for stealing so much money from him. He even insisted Rin should be grateful.

Rin was left waiting in the room with nothing to eat or drink. The window was too small to climb out, but Rin still thought about breaking the glass anyway and using the shards to slit her wrists. She discarded the idea as quickly as she thought of it. If she took her own life, Nero died for her for nothing. Rin vowed to herself then that no matter the hardships she endured and no matter how easy it would be to give up, she would never, ever allow Nero's sacrifice to be in vain.

That was why when the purchasers came to claim her, inspecting every inch of her before naming their final price, Rin did nothing save stand still for them to evaluate her.

That was why she didn't kick and scream as she was hauled away from everything she had ever known.

That was why she let go of everything she had once dreamed of and believed in, forcing herself to accept that she had to give up living if she was to continue existing.

* * *

_Cinderella may lose her glass slipper, but she will ultimately reunite with her prince and live happily ever after._

_Alice may wander, but she will always find her way home._

_Juliet may love, but she will never see a happy ending._

Again and again Rin repeated the classes in her mind, her lips silently forming the words. She must have them memorized to the letter. If she forgot, it would be impossible to find someone to remind her of the decrees before she was tested of them. Gripping her pendant tightly, Rin began her unheard chant again.

_A Cinderella is marked by a Silver Crown._

_An Alice is marked by a Cerulean Butterfly._

_A Juliet is marked by a Blood Rose._

_Each girl is marked by her destiny. Her destiny is the life she was born to live._

_Know your place, and do everything possible to elevate those above you._

Without thinking, Rin ran her free fingers over the branding. The burn, pressed onto her forearm shortly after her purchase, had healed days ago. Now that it no longer hurt, Rin couldn't stop touching it. The branding was proof that she wasn't dreaming, that she was truly in this situation.

 _My duty is to serve,_ she tried to convince herself as she sat in the waiting room. She couldn't get comfortable on the velvet couch, and the people in the painting on the wall across seemed to judge her. _I am property. My life means nothing. I am replaceable, and if I don't perform my job, I will be replaced._

"Juliet CV02!"

Rin jumped where she sat, hurriedly putting her pendant in her dress pocket. It would be a while before she got used to her new name. She pulled her sleeve down, hiding the brand but careful to not cover the blood rose tattoo on her left wrist.

As she did so, Rin watched an older woman stalk into the otherwise empty room. The woman's hair was the color of salt and pepper, and her lips were so thin it was as if they weren't there. Lines of age etched her skin from her face to her exposed wrists. Even the rose tattoo she was marked with appeared wilted with age.

The woman was rather well dressed for a Juliet. She wore a simple gown with long sleeves and a high collar, but the fabric was purple. Rin had never worn purple nor met anyone who did.

"Juliet CV02," the elder Juliet began, "have you learned your life's mission?"

"I have, Head Juliet," Rin replied. When she was requested to repeat it, Rin carefully spoke each word of the decree firmly and with certainty. Her performance must have been satisfactory, for Head Juliet made no remarks other than "very good."

"The academy wasn't looking to purchase more Juliets," Head Juliet began, "but they have a staggering amount of Cinderellas beginning their studies this year. With this terrible economic season, it's through the higher than usual tuition these girls' parents are paying that you and a few others were able to be purchased."

"It's through this terrible economic season that I was sold in the first place," Rin said softly, avoiding eye contact. Louder, "My purpose is to serve. Whatever is required of me, I shall do."

Head Juliet gave a stiff nod. "Good to know that you are not letting your outrageous fortune get to you. Most Juliets can only wish they were half as lucky."

"I shall not serve here in vain, Head Juliet."

Sniffing, Head Juliet ordered, "Gather your belongings and follow me."


End file.
